


A Time For Change

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Winner;  3rd place MPA AWARDS 2007, BEST HALDIR STORY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relax, It Won't Hurt A Bit!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Galadriel frowned as she watched her March Warden wearily leave the royal talan after giving his report on his latest tour on the northern fences. Celeborn raised a quizzical look from the paperwork he was addressing as she gave a soft chuff of distress.  
  
“What is it, meleth? “  
  
“Haldir. It is as if he has no emotions or feelings left. He is more remote then ever. “  
  
“Two back-to-back tours will do that.”  
  
“It has been longer than that, mell min. Rumil informed me he has not had a break in over a year. Not since our daer ionnath were here for the spring festival days. “  
  
Celeborn frowned. How had he missed this?  
  
Galadriel looked at her husband reading his thoughts. “He has never mentioned it and we have blithely assumed he was pacing himself as he always has in the past. He will never admit but he needs a rest and he will break if he cannot relax. My ladies say he has not sought any of their company for months and he only attended the last banquet because he was on duty.”  
  
“Is there something that we can do that might allow him to relax? I doubt he will take a direct order to do so.”  
  
“I don’t know. I will have to consider some possibilities.”  
  
“Perhaps Rumil or Orophin can pursued him to take part in some diversion? “  
  
“They have tried. He merely ignores them.“  
  
Celeborn picked up a letter. “That reminds me, wasn’t one of Rumil and Orophin’s playmates called Nurael?”  
  
“Yes. Her family moved to Imladris when her ada joined Elrond to become a healer. He had wanted to do so before Nurael was born, but he waited until his parents sailed to the Western Lands before going. Why?”  
  
“Well, it appears she wishes to return here. She has also trained as a healer but feels she would be of greater value here where our warriors acquire battle wounds more often then at Imladris. Elrond agrees, she is one of several such healers there and he believes she would gain better experience here. He doesn’t say it but he will not send her to Mirkwood alone without any family.”  
  
“I can guess why,” Galadriel lifted a delicate eyebrow.  
  
Celeborn responded with a wry grin. “He isn’t as bad as you think, meleth.”  
  
“Well he hasn’t earned that reputation for nothing.”  
  
He shrugged and turned back to the letter. There was a long thoughtful silence.  
  
“Nurael could travel back with Arwen when she returns from Imladris next month. We could send an escort to bring them back.”  
  
Celeborn looked up at his wife and grinned. “Very subtle ind nin. I suppose you intend to sent the escort under the leadership of our tired March Warden?”  
  
“Such light duty should help and our daer ionnath should be able to break through his reserve with a little help from Arwen."  
  
Celeborn wrote some notes on the letter margin and nodded. “I will tell Elrond we will be happy to welcome Nurael back and suggest she travel here with Arwen next month.”  
  
“You can also indicate that we will send an escort to see them both safely back. Maenestad will need to know that he will have an additional Imladris trained healer available to him as well. That should improve his temper a bit. He has not been happy since those two were injured last month. Says it will be months before they are ready to return to even light duty.”  
  
“When do you intend to tell Haldir?”  
  
“Not right away but before the next scheduled rotation for the fences are set. I don’t want him to have much time to think about it or arrange substitutions.”  
  
Haldir slowly walked through the mellryn grove and wearily climbed to the walkway leading to his talan. Opening the door he was surprised to hear someone in the cooking niche and smell the odors of delicious food filling the small outer sitting area. Silently he moved to the corner of the sheltering wall that divided the talan into the three living areas of cooking, sleeping and sitting. He relaxed when he recognized the male voice of his younger brother Rumil muttered an impolite observation over an uncooperative loaf of fresh baked bread that was burned on the outside but still doughy on the inside upon slicing.  
  
“Your cooking skills do not seem to improve with practice,” leaning against the wall cabinet Haldir chuckled at Rumil.  
  
Rumil spun around and upon seeing him threw the bread on the counter. Grinning he reached for his older brother and hugged him.  
  
“Actually I am just heating up the stew that Orithril cooked earlier today. She made the loaf dough too. I was supposed to bake it up as well, but I put it in at too high a heat. When did you get back? We expected you earlier this afternoon.”  
  
“About two hours ago. I just left the lady after giving my report.”  
  
Rumil studied his brother’s drawn features but only said “Why don’t you get cleaned up and change into something more comfortable then have something to eat. I will leave it warming on the firebox and you can eat when you are ready. There is wine or water on the table.”  
  
“You are not eating with me?”  
  
Rumil shook his head. “I am spending the evening with Ori and her parents. We can talk tomorrow after you get some rest. You look terrible!”  
  
Haldir looked at his brother wryly. “Thanks, I will see you tomorrow.  
  
After he had finished his meal, Haldir took his glass of wine and pulled aside the curtain that led to the small balcony off of the sitting area. Pausing, he hefted a stool from under the table and settled down to enjoy the soft evening air. Voices filtered up from below and he momentarily closed his eyes and smiled at the laughter that bubbled up. He briefly thought about going down knowing he would be welcomed, and that he would have no trouble acquiring an elleth’s company but knew he had not the energy to be a good companion. Shaking his head he re-entered the talan and sought his bed. When had he become so numb? He was going to have to snap out of it. His reflexes were not as sharp or quick as they should be and he realized he could be the weak link and the direct cause of danger to his fellow wardens while they were on patrol.  
  
  
  
  
meleth - love  
mell min-dear one  
daer ionnath-grandsons  
Nurael – nur : deep (quiet/still) ; ael: lake, pool, mere (water)  
Maenestad- maen: clever; nestad: healing  
Mellyrn-mallorn tree (plural)  
Orithil- (S) moon-day (Q) Isilya – Moonday – Rumil’s betrothed.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Elrond nodded to the group of healers and students gathered around the table where he was discussing the uses of new herbal plants recently procured from the southern areas beyond Khand and Harad. He picked up a dried bulb shaped plant with long slender leaves and a single bulbous shaped flower head  
  
“We do not know what their full potential will be as of yet, but our source indicates this one causes a deep sleep when given in small distilled amounts. We understand it can prove fatal if large amounts are used so great care has to be exercised. It should prove helpful in cases where surgery is necessary or wounds are extensive as well as setting of broken limbs.”  
  
“How is it prepared? Are the leaves used in a tea?” Asked one healer.  
  
Elrond shook his head. “We are still studying it, but we do know it is the juice harvested from the flower head that is the cause. Our source promises to provide more information in the future. That is all we know for now but I wanted you to be able to recognize some of these more dangerous ones. There have been some that have shown up in the hands of traders and travellers from the south and there has been indiscriminate use that has resulted in death.”  
  
There was shocked silence from them. Few could understand such irresponsible behavior.  
  
Turning to the elleth on his right he gestured to the tabletop and the plants. “Nurael, these should be placed in the pharmacy and locked in the metal chest just to insure that they don’t get used in error.”  
  
“Of course, Lord Elrond, I will update the inventory as well.”  
  
He nodded and dismissed his audience. As they departed, Nurael carefully rewrapped the plant bundles and placed them on a tray to carry them back to the pharmacy. She hesitated as she looked up and found Elrond smiling at her.  
  
“Is there something else you wish me to do, my lord?”  
  
“I have received word from Lothlorien and they will be happy to have you return. They have need of healers and their chief healer…”  
  
“Master Maenestad?”  
  
“Yes. He will be delighted to have another Imladris trained one available.”  
  
Nurael grinned. “He does know it is me, doesn’t he?”  
  
“I don’t know. Is it important?”  
  
Nurael shook her head laughing, “Not really. It is just that as a young elleth he saw too much of me. He was constantly patching me, and my playmates up. I don’t think he was very fond of any of us by the time I left for Imladris.”  
  
“You were as bad as ionnath nin?” he looked incredulous. “Surly you are exaggerating. You have always been a serious student and I have never seen you act in a reckless way.”  
  
“I had two playmates who encouraged me to join them in all of their antics much to their older brother’s despair. Haldir disliked me intensely as he thought I was the cause of all of our mischief. I guess it was pretty evenly divided between us as to who was the true instigator.”  
  
“Well this should prove interesting.” He said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
“My lord?”  
  
“Galadriel suggested that you return with Arwen when she travels back to Lothlorien in a couple of weeks and they are sending an escort to accompany you both. Guess who will lead them?”  
  
“Oh no, you can’t be serious?” she gasped and erupted in gales of laughter.  
  
He nodded, “As I said, it should be interesting.”  
  
“Yes, my lord, that it should.”  
  
After finishing up in the Healing Hall much later that afternoon Nurael returned to her room and relaxed for a while before dinner. It had been a busy day and she had little time to consider what preparations she would need to make for the coming journey. She was not sure how she felt about meeting Haldir again but she was eager to see Rumil and Orophin. Nurael knew that Rumil was betrothed and she was very curious who had been brave enough to do so.  
  
She thought back to those times she and her playmates had retreated to the walkways in the upper trees where there were seldom visitors and found an abandoned talan that they had appropriated for their own use. She had pretended she was the Lady and Orophin or Rumil were the Lord, or they were the brave wardens who protected her as their lady.  
  
Other times they would hide just off the training fields and watch the warriors as they were practicing their archery skills or sparred with one another using their swords. Both Rumil and Orophin worshiped their older brother and wanted to follow in his footsteps as a warden. They had, in fact, managed to acquire training bows and two old swords and would mimic the movements that they saw used on the training fields. It was these that caused the many trips to Master Maenestad.  
  
That lasted until Haldir had caught them. He had repeatedly been frustrated with their antics since he had the responsibility for raising his brothers in the absence of their parents. He took actions to start their training as future wardens earlier then usual and that severely limited the freedom the two brothers had enjoyed up until then. They, of course, had been delighted and threw themselves into their efforts whole heartily leaving Nurael much on her own. In return she started dogging Haldir’s trail and playing tricks on him especially when he was with the many female companions he never seemed to have difficulty finding. She could understand now how much of a trial she had been to Haldir. It was not until much later she understood that she had had a crush on the tall handsome blond warden, and resented his easy companionship with the elleths and her antics were her attempts to get him to pay attention to her. Shortly thereafter her daer ada and daer naneth had departed for the Western Lands and her ada had moved the family to Imladris so that he could train as a healer.  
  
Sighing Nurael returned her thoughts to the present. She had not even considered the possibility she would be travelling back to Lothlorien with the Lady Arwen but she was looking forward to the opportunity to become acquainted with the beautiful sell of Lord Elrond. She had little opportunity to do so while there in Imladris. Arwen spent a great deal of time with her daer naneth and daer ada in Lothlorien and she had not been part of the world that Nurael and her family had occupied when they lived there. She certainly had not known of Nurael and her playmates. Now, she would have the opportunity to be Arwen’s companion if only for a short while.  
  
And then there was Haldir. He was March Warden of the Golden woods now. How was he going to react when he realized whom she was? Yes, it was going to be very interesting.  
  
  
  
ionnath nin –my sons  
sell- daughter  
daer sell -grand daughter  
daer naneth-grand mother  
daer ada –grandfather


	3. More Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Haldir was not a happy warrior. He scowled at his two brothers over the pack he was preparing for the escort trip he had just been ordered to undertake.  
  
“It is an elfling sitting assignment. I am the March Warden of the Golden Woods for the Valar’s sake, not an elfling minder.” He snarled, tossing in another tunic and turned to the small chest for additional breeches and small cloths.  
  
“Haldir, it is for the Lord and Lady’s daer sell, hardly some elfling.  
After what happened to the Lady Celebrian, it is understandable they would want the best warriors under their most capable leader. Does not Lord Elrond send either his ionnath or Lord Glorfindel when she travels from Imladris?” Orophin reasoned calmly and looked over at Rumil who merely shrugged.  
  
“It’s something more than that, I know it. They are punishing me and I do not know why.” He continued to mutter beneath his breath.  
  
“I wonder why you are so angry? Do you think it just might have something to do with the fact that you have had some trouble lately in maintaining an even temper and your judgment just might be compromised somewhat as a result? That you may have been a little reckless when you were on the fences and could have placed the other members of your patrol in some danger as a result?” Orophin added.  
  
Haldir’s hand froze over the basket where he had just withdrawn a supply of extra bowstrings. He turned towards them his face suddenly white and drawn tight. “Who has said anything to them?”  
  
“Who?” Rumil asked puzzled.  
  
“The Lord and Lady! Who has been spreading tales?”  
  
“I don’t think anyone has been deliberately saying anything, but you are a fool if you do not think your manner hasn’t been noticed. The Lady has expressed concern over how tired you have been. She asked me straight out when was the last time you stood down from duty and I had to tell her. You know no one can lie when she asks a question.” Rumil responded.  
  
Haldir sank down on the bed stunned. “She knew?”  
  
“Yes, she called me up to the royal talan last month and started asking me questions about when you last had a leave from duty, whether you had sought the company of an elleth and relaxed and why you were scheduling your self back to the fences repeatedly without the required period of rest.”  
  
“She knew.” Haldir repeated weakly then looked at Rumil. “What did you tell her?”  
  
“That it had been a year since your last real break and that I knew of no elleth that found favor in your eyes. I couldn’t tell her why you are driving yourself and she cares enough about you that she will not seek her way into your mind to search for the answer unless she has no other choice. It is my belief that she hopes this trip to Imladris will give you the time to reflect and seek your own answers. It offers you the opportunity to relax a little. While the duty is not onerous it could still be dangerous, as you well know. The yrch are unpredictable and do not act in any rational manner.”  
  
“She knows.” Haldir repeated in a dazed voice.  
  
“You already said that, several times in fact.” Orophin commented dryly.  
  
Haldir’s shoulders slumped with weariness, his hair falling forward to cover his face. “I knew this last assignment was not right, that I was a danger to the others but I thought I could handle it if I was careful.”  
  
Both brothers reached out their hands and gently squeezed a shoulder.  
  
“You are not invincible muindor nin, nor are you without those that care. I believe the Lady said that a healer trained in Imladris would be travelling back with you. Perhaps he will be able to provide some assistance if you feel comfortable in asking.”  
  
“Somehow I think that is not very likely.” He added gloomily.  
  
“Well, you could ask Lord Elrond….”  
  
“Of course I could! Just what a powerful elf lord would want to hear when his beloved sell is about to be escorted on a dangerous journey through the Red Horn Pass. Her escort is under the command of a workaholic nut case.”  
  
“Well, at least you acknowledge it will be a dangerous journey and not an easy stroll,” grinned Orophin.  
  
Rumil studied his discouraged older brother. “Haldir, stop thinking about this as if you will have problems. Simply look at it as an opportunity to slow down and deal with a less complicated set of problems for a while. Let me handle the duty roster assignments for the next two rotations and let Linhir lead the patrols for this next one. Rodyn can handle the one after that. They both are ready for command as you well know and you need to have someone available with known ability that can relieve you. You are going to have to delegate responsibility at some point. This time is as good as you will ever get with the fences being relatively calm.”  
  
“You know that makes sense, Haldir,” added Orophin.  
  
Haldir straightened up and studied his brothers and then nodded. “Very well, but I have no intentions of discussing this with anyone in Imladris, so do not mention it again.”  
  
Looking at each other they finally agreed, with one proviso, Haldir had to get some rest and he had to spend the evening with the group that gathered in the grove each evening. Better yet he should seek the company of one or more of the elleth who would be delighted to spend time with him.  
  
“This is a joke, right?” Haldir glared at them.  
  
“No, muindor, it is not. You will do this or we will go to the Lady and you will find yourself in the Healing Talan, like it or not.”  
  
  
daer sell- grand daughter  
sell-daughter  
ionnath-sons  
muindor nin-my brother  
yrch-orcs  
muindor-brother


	4. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Nurael found her days busier then ever as the time for her departure for Lothlorien grew near. She continued to work her usual shifts in the healing halls taking those times to discuss or ask questions as she sought to prepare herself for her new role. As one of the healers for the warriors in the golden woods she would accompany them to the fences to deal with the simple wounds and stabilize the more serious ones before sending them back to Master Maenestad and the healing talan at Caras Galadon.  
  
Elrond had told her to select five medical books from the library as his gift to her. He had recommended two, one that covered wound treatment as well as one on general surgery but she was free to choose those she felt would be of most use to her in Lorien. Nurael spent several hours reviewing a number of scrolls and books from the library. As she finished, she rose from the chair she had occupied for most of the evening, yawned and placed the last book on the table in front of her. With a final nod she made her decision and placed his recommended two and three others that dealt with medicinal plants, recent successful treatment techniques and elleth care and midwifery aside. She felt he would approve of them all. All that remained now was to sort her personal belongings.  
  
During the period of waiting Elrond introduced Nurael to Arwen. They quickly became friends with both of them proving to be intelligent with a wicked sense of humor. Arwen was delighted and eager to have her company on the usually somewhat monotonous trip. Learning that Nurael was originally from Lothlorien she found Nurael’s tales of her childhood adventures with Orophin and Rumil and the clashes with Haldir and their results highly entertaining. When Nurael told her that she had some deep reservations about facing Haldir when he arrived and facing his reactions when he discovered she was the healer returning with them, Arwen suggested that she just ignore him and see if he recognized her before doing anything to call attention to herself. After mulling over other possibilities Nurael decided that it was probably the best course of action to follow.  
  
Healers were regularly dispatched from Imladris to visit the more remote villages to care for the health matters of the elves living there. Occasionally there were accidents or the yrch raids that would require the skills of a healer. Nurael asked to make one last such trip and was gone for nearly two weeks arriving back just a few days before the departure to the Golden Woods.  
  
Haldir had been cooling his heels for the better part of a month waiting for the Lady Arwen to complete her preparations for the return trip to Lothlorien. He showed little interest in who would be accompanying Arwen or who the healer was. As the time seemed to drag on he found that he was not relaxing but was in fact becoming more tightly strung then before. During that time he reluctantly agreed to go hunting with Elrohir and Elladan the twin sons of Elrond or occasionally sparred with Glorfindel hoping to work off some of the frustration he felt. He continued to chaff at his perceived ‘elleth sitting’ duties and was eager to get it over with.  
  
The day of departure found the travellers congregating in the main courtyard early on a brisk morning during firith, Nurael stood off to one side waiting for Arwen to appear and studied the pile of packs and supplies that would accompany them. Nurael had managed to stay in the background and out off Haldir’s sight. She wasn’t sure why but it seemed the prudent thing to do. She was wearing a dark grey travel cloak that enveloped her from top to bottom. Under it she wore a tunic, leggings and sturdy calf high boots with a sword belted at her waist. She had found this outfit more practical when she had travelled to the various villages on healer business.  
  
She was no stranger in the use of the sword either. Elrond insisted that all the healers be able to defend themselves and she had spent a number of hours under the guidance of Glorfindel learning to use it.  
  
As she waited, a close friend, Dior, another of the Imladris healers crossed the courtyard only to pause at her greeting. He just returned from an extended trip through the southern tier of villages. Spotting her he grinned and swept her up in a bear hug glad for the opportunity to say farewell before she left. Laughing she returned the hug and they stood for sometime talking quietly.  
  
Haldir chose that time to appear and start overseeing the distribution and loading of the packs on the horses. Haldir watched as Dior hugged Nurael again and exchanged final farewells. He recognized Dior from an earlier trip and assumed he was the healer travelling with them. When Elrond and Arwen appeared and descended the steps, Dior turned to them and bid her farewell as well.  
  
“My lady, we shall miss your presence here in Imladris, I hope you will return soon.”  
  
Arwen smiled at him. “I thank you, Dior. Be assured, I do not intend to be so long before my next visit.”  
  
Dior gave a graceful bow and departed the courtyard.  
  
When Elrond crossed to Haldir to check on how soon they would be ready to depart he noted the puzzled expression on Haldir’s face and raised a quizzical brow.  
  
“Is not the healer Dior travelling with us back to Lothlorien, Lord Elrond?” he questioned.  
  
Elrond looked startled and glanced over at Arwen and Nurael and then back at Haldir. He smiled and replied, his eyes resting on Nurael, “No, March Warden, Dior will not be travelling with you.”  
  
Haldir shrugged, “We are ready to depart then if the Lady Arwen and her companion will mount their horses.”  
  
Elrond nodded and assisted Arwen onto the horse. Arwen settle into her saddle adjusting her riding habit skirt. Haldir move to help the companion onto her animal.  
  
“My lady if you will allow me.”  
  
“Thank you, March Warden”, she replied evenly.  
  
He reached out to lift her into the saddle. She looked at him with calm steady eyes lifting her hands to his shoulders to steady her self as his hands encircled her waist. Haldir froze as the emerald green eyes and the silver blond plat of hair emerged from the deep hood of the cloak stunned him. Only one person had such eyes and hair.  
  
“Nurael?” He croaked in shock.  
  
“Hello, Haldir, I think I cleaned up quite nicely, don’t you?” She grinned up at him cheekily. She wondered what his reaction was going to be when he found out she would be accompanying his warriors to the fences!  
  
  
  
firith = "leaf-fall," autumn between October and November


	5. More To Ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

For the next few days Haldir remained very quiet. His consternation at finding Nurael part of the group had been very clear. She felt his eyes on her almost constantly. By the fifth day she could stand it no longer and decided that this was something that needed to be dealt with. She was an adult, had earned her standing as a healer and he was just going to have to get use to it.  
  
Rising from where Arwen and she had been sitting during the mid day break for food Nurael crossed over to where Haldir was talking to two of his warriors. Waiting patiently behind him until he had concluded his instructions to them she addressed him respectfully.  
  
“March Warden, may I have a moment of your time?”  
  
He stiffened at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. His face was closed and he looked at her through narrowed eyes. “If it is important, otherwise it will have to wait. I cannot do anything right now about the conditions you or the Lady Arwen may find wanting.”  
  
She snorted inelegantly. “Haldir, this is silly. I am not here to complain. I am here because I wish to remove any possible enmity between us. We have a long and dangerous trip still ahead of us and it serves no purpose to have you worry that I will add to your concerns. Neither you or your warriors need unnecessary distractions.”  
  
“What makes you think that such as you can cause concern?” He starred at her coldly with icy blue eyes.  
  
“You are obviously upset that I am returning to Lothlorien. You have been distracted ever since you recognized me. I would put your mind at ease. I am not the same silly elleth that was such a brat you knew all those years ago. Sweet Elbereth, I was only twenty years of age. Surely you can accept that a hen does outgrow ridiculous behavior. Your own brothers have become worthy of your approval and they were every bit as involved with our activities as I was. I am nearly three hundred years old now. I have grown up. I have a profession and I have handled responsibilities for many years that Lord Elrond has seen fit to entrust to me.”  
  
“If it will help, I will apologies most sincerely, for my childish conduct. I am ashamed that I was so much of a trial back then and I can now appreciate the foolishness of my actions. Taking Orophin and Rumil away as my playmates was the severest punishment you could have given me. It left me with no one and I was very angry with you. That is no excuse, merely an explanation of why I acted as I did. It took me a long time to understand why.”  
  
“He was silent for a very long time as he studied her. “It matters little. Once we have returned to Lorien, we will have few reason to cross paths.”  
  
She sighed, “Unfortunately it matters a great deal.”  
  
The sudden warning call from a warrior, “yrch”, interrupted them.  
  
Haldir let go a snarl and gestured to a nearby warrior, “Get the ellyth into the trees and do not leave them.”  
  
Nurael returned to Arwen, “We need to get into the trees. This warrior will help you climb.”  
  
“What about you?” Arwen frowned.  
  
“I am wearing leggings and will not have the difficulty you face in your riding habit. Now climb.”  
  
Before joining them Nurael grabbed her bag of medical supplies as well as her bow and quiver from her pack and slung them across her shoulder. Returning to the stand of trees, she began her climb and reached the branch opposite where Arwen was safely perched. The warrior had taken his position just below and readied his bow to defend them.  
  
“What is your name Warden?” Arwen asked softly.  
  
“I am called Dolen, my lady.”  
  
“ I thank you for your protection, Warden Dolen.”  
  
“It is my duty, my lady.”  
  
“Nonetheless it is much appreciated.”  
  
Dolen watched curiously as Nurael hung her shoulder bag on a higher limb and positioned herself firmly in the crotch of the tree. She placed the quiver full of arrows within easy reach and slipped on her leather arm guard as well as the glove. Taking up her bow, she nocked an arrow and looked down at the warden.  
  
“Which side should I take?”  
  
“You have some knowledge of how to use it.” It was a statement not a question.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He frowned, “It is a bow of the Galadrim.”  
  
She smiled, “Yes, it was my father’s. He taught me to use it as a young elleth and Lord Glorfindel insured that my skill was acceptable.”  
  
All three exchanged grins and the two archers turned to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
“You are the expected healer, are you not?” He continued.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“It would appear that our March Warden has many things to discover about you, my lady.” He chuckled.  
  
Arwen swallowed a laugh before falling silent.  
  
They waited for the better part of an hour before Haldir and the remaining warriors returned. Several were wounded and all were covered with blood. They waited until he signalled the all clear before they descended their leafy sanctuary. Nurael immediately began to check each of the warriors and treating their wounds. Luckily none were seriously hurt and they would be able to continue travelling immediately. Arwen offered to prepare the herbal teas that would provide some relief from pain and Nurael nodded gratefully. When all but Haldir had been taken care of, she crossed to the rock where he had been sitting watching her silently.  
  
“Please remove your tunic, March Warden,” she directed crisply. That cut in your lower back needs to be cleansed and will possibly require some stitches.”  
  
He stood and complied, puzzling as he tried to fit this Nurael with the one he remembered. Turning around he caught Dolen grinning at him. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Dolen chuckled and turned away to help prepare the horses for that afternoon’s travel.  
  
Haldir caught his breath and grimaced as Nurael applied an astringent cleaner to his wound.  
  
“You were lucky March Warden, it is not deep so as to need stitches. I will put a poultice on and wrap it well. I will check it again when we stop for the night.”  
  
He nodded. “What of the others? Are any of their wounds serious?”  
  
She paused considering her patients. “No, although that one with the shoulder cut should be observe carefully. He should not attempt to draw a bow for at least a week. I want to watch all of them to make sure that the wounds remain clean and do not fester. Yrch weapons are always dirty and their cuts can be dangerous.”  
  
“Thank you Nurael,” he hesitated. “You are not just the Lady Arwen’s companion are you?”  
  
“No”  
  
“You are the healer that was expected to travel back with us.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Master Maenestad is in for a shock,” he grinned crookedly.  
  
“Both Lord Elrond and I both suspect he will as well,” she dimpled at him with twinkling eyes.  
  
He grew serious. “You know the healer is expected to return with the patrols to the northern fences.”  
  
She nodded, “That is why I asked to return. My training was being wasted at Imladris when there is greater need in Lothlorien.”  
  
“Is that what you were trying to tell me before the attack?”  
  
She nodded once more. “Will you have a problem with that?”  
  
“It will take some getting use to. I am still have difficulty reconciling the healer with the brat.”  
  
She groaned. “Can’t you treat that as very old history and let us start again?”  
  
“I will try, but it will take some doing.” He said very seriously, “You left some pretty deep scars.”  
  
“I was only a hen. Surely the great March Warden can overlook such scratches that surely healed a long time ago.” Nurael protested.  
  
“We will see.” He turned away and moved to help the rest of the group prepare to depart.  
  
Arwen had been watching their exchange.  
  
“Has our March Warden caused any difficulties?”  
  
“No, but he is being very cautious.” Nurael turned and stopped, frowning as she noticed something different about Arwen. “You have changed to leggings. I didn’t know you even had any.” She exclaimed.  
  
“I intend to be ready if we have to spend more time climbing trees.”  
  
“Your daer naneth may not approve of you wearing of such garments.” Nurael grinned.  
  
“She would approve if it saves our lives. Besides I do not intend to tell her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
dolen-hidden  
hin-child  
yrch-orcs (plural)  
nocked- term for mounting an arrow on a bowstring in order to shoot it  
daer naneth- grandmother


	6. Arrival and A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

The sun’s rays had not yet warmed the cold early morning air when Nurael stirred in her blankets. Turning her head she locked eyes with Haldir who squatted at the nearby small campfire drinking a mug of tea. He continued to watch her intently for some time before nodding at her and rising to collect his own things and ready them for departure.  
  
“It would seem our March Warden has made his mind up about you.” Arwen commented sleepily. “I wonder what he decided.”  
  
Nurael shrugged as she pushed her blankets aside and stretched. “It matters not. He will have to deal with me as healer.”  
  
She turned to Arwen. “I need to check on those injured in yesterday’s battle. Will you need any assistance to ready yourself to travel?”  
  
Arwen chuckled as she shook out her blankets, “I am not quite the fragile flower that some make me out to be. I am quite capable of helping the others to break camp. See to your patients meldis nin.”  
  
She nodded and after rolling her blankets, picked up her medical bag and crossed to the campfire. She gratefully accepted a mug of tea from one of the warriors. “Thank you, this is most welcome. If you have another cup for the Lady Arwen I will take it to her.”  
  
He nodded, filled one and added some sweet breads and fruit to a small wooden platter before handing it to her. Before returning to Arwen, she gestured toward her bag. “Will you let your companions know I need to check their wounds before we depart?”  
  
“Of course Mistress Nurael. Will you need to see the March Warden also? He just left to do a quick survey down the trail and should return shortly.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“I will let him know when he returns.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Haldir returned a short time later and glanced about noting that preparations for departure were nearly complete. The horses had been retrieved from where they had grazed over night and saddled. The loading of equipment and supplies were underway. Satisfied, he turned back to the campfire where he watched as Nurael checked the wounds of each warrior. Some she merely nodded or smiled at indicating his injury had healed to the point she would no longer need to check it. One or two would need additional treatment but she indicated she was pleased with their progress. Glancing up, she located the March Warden and waved him over.  
  
“I would like to take care of your back now, Haldir. They need to put out the fire and finish packing the cooking pots. They can’t do that until I have no further use of hot water.”  
  
With a grunt, he nodded, laid his bow and quiver near a log and removed his cape and tunic. Turning his back towards where her medical supplies were spread out he waited for her to remove the poultice and bandages.  
  
For a time she studied his lower back silently, softly pressing an occasional spot, checking for infection and sensitivity. She gently swabbed the edges with the astringent and he flinched slightly at its sting. Nurael smiled then said, “It is healing well. I don’t think you will need another poultice. There is some redness but all in all I am quite satisfied. I will bandage it but even that will no longer be necessary by tomorrow.”  
  
After finishing with the redressing of his wound, Nurael replaced her supplies back into her medical bag. She studied them and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Turning to Haldir where he was donning his tunic she looked at him with concern. “I will need to replace some of these soon. If we face additional attacks before I can do so, I will not be able to provide sufficient care.”  
  
Haldir paused as he lifted his bow and quiver to place on his shoulder. “We will reach a village two days from now. If I remember correctly there is an herbalist there. You may be able to find what you need or at least some of it.”  
  
“Very well, I will wait until then. I will also keep my eyes open in case there are some along the way I can harvest.”  
  
“I would prefer to get further along the trail before stopping.” He warned.  
  
She sighed. “I understand. I will try to choose carefully and do it quickly if I find any. Arwen will help. She has often helped Lord Elrond gather plants and knows how it should be done.”  
  
“March Warden,” a warrior called, “we are ready to depart.”  
  
Haldir raised a hand in acknowledgement. Pointing at her bag, “Is that ready to be added to the pack on your horse?”  
  
“Yes, I just need to get my cloak and weapons and I am ready as well.” He nodded and waited for her to return with them, then walked her to her horse, lifted her and placed her on the saddle.  
  
Another warrior was helping Arwen settle in hers and Nurael noted with amusement she again wore her leggings. Seeing her grin, Arwen arched an eyebrow delicately, which sent Nurael into outright laughter. At her quizzical look, Nurael grinned.  
  
“You lift your eyebrow just as your ada does. “  
  
Arwen grinned back. “It’s a family thing.”  
  
They had been travelling for two days and now the party stood on the brow of the hill overlooking the village that Haldir had referred to earlier as having a herbalist. He moved back to where Arwen and Nurael sat their horses towards the rear of the group.  
  
“Lady Arwen, Mistress Nurael, I will send two warriors with Nurael to visit the herbalist. I would prefer that Lady Arwen remain here since the knowledge of her presence could lead to unexpected consequences or attacks.”  
  
Arwen frowned. “Is that a real concern, March Warden?”  
  
“Yes my lady, Forgive my bluntness, but the attack on your naneth nearly devastated your ada and gwanur, as well as your daer odhril. What would happen if such a fate befell you? As long as you insist on making these trips, I do not believe we can be too cautious. You will remain here and your presence will remain unknown.”  
  
Arwen studied his face for some minutes as she considered his remarks, and then nodded her agreement. “As you direct, March Warden. I will abide with your wishes. I have no desire to add to our danger.”  
  
Signalling to the two warriors at the head of the group, he glanced at Nurael and indicated she should follow him. Upon reaching them he instructed the two to escort the healer into the village and insure her safety.  
  
Nurael was pleased that the herbalist had most of what she needed and was willing to let her have it for a reasonable price. At first she hesitated until one of her escorts moved forward and produced a purse with a variety of small coins.  
  
“The lady provides for such matters. Since you used your supplies for our benefit, she gladly will replace them. In fact she will insist on it.”  
  
With the supplies wrapped and stowed in a small basket, Nurael and the two warriors swiftly returned to the waiting escort and they resumed their travel. The balance of the trip proved uneventful and it was with great relief that Haldir entered the Golden Woods and delivered his charges to Caras Galadon. With a deep sigh he trailed Arwen as they entered the royal talan. After she greeted her grand parents, Arwen turned to Haldir.  
  
“March Warden, Once more I thank you for your protection and care during our journey. As always you have proven your valor and wisdom as the March Warden of the Golden Woods.”  
  
“I was honored to do so, my lady.” He bowed his head and raised his hand to his breast in a formal salute.  
  
*You were honored to ‘elleth sit’, Haldir? * The amused voice of Galadriel touched his mind. Startled he straightened and looked at his lady as she smiled at him.  
  
She continued aloud, “My lord and I both add our thanks for the safe arrival of our beloved daer sell. Now go and rest. I regret you will have little time to do so. You are needed on the northern fences where the yrch have become quite tiresome again.”  
  
Jerkily, he again bowed and retreated, all too eager to reach the solitude of his own talan.  
  
“Will you show Mistress Nurael to Master Maenestad before retiring Haldir?” Arwen called after him.  
  
He nodded and finding Nurael waiting outside the royal talan, he waved to her indicating she should follow him. He was silent the whole way. As they approached the healing talan, he nodded towards it, turned back and left her standing there alone. She stared after him in surprise.  
  
Shaking her head in annoyance she climbed the pathway leading to the main portion of the healing talan. Entering she glanced around and found Master Maenestad at the far side studying the broken ankle of a warrior. It had not healed well and he was deliberating the need to break and reset it again. He was talking to an assistant when he caught sight of her. Pausing, he indicated that they would finish the discussion later and joined her where she stood by the open door.  
  
“How may I help you, Mistress?”  
  
“I believe I may be able to help you Master Maenestad,” She smiled mischievously,“ I am Nurael, a healer recently completing my training at Imladris. Lord Elrond agreed to send me and I have just now arrived with the Lady Arwen.”  
  
He looked her at sternly for a minute before breaking into a wide grin. “Aha, the terrible trio will be together again for the first time in over two hundred and fifty years. I fear Caras Galadon will never be the same again.”  
  
“Terrible trio, is that what we were called?” Nurael laughed as she found herself enveloped in a big bear hug.  
  
“Yes and when Haldir broke you three hellions up, life became immeasurably duller here.”  
  
“I am glad to be back,” She looked up into the twinkling silver blue eyes of the master healer. “I wasn’t sure I would be welcome considering all the work and trouble we caused you back then.”  
  
He sighed, “I would have welcomed even a soothsayer at this point Nurael, if they could help. The news that an Imladris trained healer was on the way was like receiving a blessing direct from the Valar themselves. When I received Lord Elrond’s letter regarding your qualifications I could not believe my luck.”  
  
“Well I am here and I will be ready to start work as soon as I get settled in. Is there an empty talan I can occupy?”  
  
He frowned, “You have not been shown to your new quarters?”  
  
She shook her head. “The March Warden seemed rather preoccupied when he brought me here. He merely pointed and disappeared.”  
  
Maenestad’s face became grim. “Obviously the trip did not help. Something else will have to be done. He will not return to the fences until this matter is resolved. I will have to talk to the Lady.”  
  
“Master Maenestad, may I inquire what you are talking about?”  
  
“Not now, Nurael, perhaps later. But let me show you to your talan. I believe you will be quite pleased with it. It is small but will do you quite nicely when you are back from your tours on the fences. We will discuss your duties in a day or two when you have had a chance to get settled and catch up with old friends. If you are free this evening, you would be most welcome to join my hervess and I for the evening meal.”  
  
“I welcome the opportunity to do so.”  
  
“Come then, let us get you settled. After that I must go see the Lady about our morose March Warden.”  
  
meldis nin-my friend ( f)  
ada-father  
gwanur-brothers, a pair of twins  
daer odhril-grand parents  
daer sell- grand daughter  
yrch-orcs (P)  
hervess-wife


	7. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

It was late afternoon on the third day since she had arrived. Nurael tiredly straightened her back and looked around her new home, well pleased with the progress she had made with the unpacking and organization of her things. She had been surprised when Nienor, a close friend of her ada and naneth had appeared at her door that morning followed by two ellon cousins carrying two large trunks. Nienor had hugged her and explained that her parents had left some things behind and she was returning them. When the trunks had been opened they had revealed dishes, books, some wonderful rugs and lengths of cloth. Along with what Nurael had brought with her she had been able to create a warm and comfortable retreat.  
  
Master Maenestad had gifted her with a small bookcase, which now stood against the sitting area wall to the side of the entry door. It held all her books and some small, carved figures she had found during a fair held during one of the festival days at Imladris. Across from it were two rather large comfortable chairs that all but filled the area. There was another rug on the floor and some pillows piled in a corner.  
  
A small area off the sitting area boasted a small table and two chairs that would double as a desk. Shelves on the wall held dishes and other eating utensils. On one end of the upper shelf were two baskets that held writing materials. There was a small balcony that was just off the sitting room and eating area side of the talan. Here she had placed two chairs, which could be pulled in and placed around the table when she had guests.  
  
The cooking area was little more then a pass through, holding a small cooking grate over the firebox and oven beside side it. There was a small sink that she would have to haul water for and storage areas for food and pots and pans.  
  
Her sleeping area was a small alcove off the sitting area. There she had a narrow bed and one of the chests containing her spare clothes and bedding. Her weapons and cloak hung on wall pegs above the chest. The bed was covered with one of the rugs left by her parents and a second covered the floor beside the bed. She had hung some of the fabric to provide privacy between the alcove and the sitting area.  
  
Nurael had been pleased to find that someone had laid in a modest supply of food and wine prior to her arrival and she was looking forward to a nice quiet dinner after she had visited the bathing pools later that afternoon after completing the last of her unpacking.  
  
Master Maenestad had used her two previous days to introduce her to the other healers and familiarize her with her new duties. She was expected to spend the next few weeks working in the healing talan before she would be allowed to accompany a patrol to the fences. She would go along with one of the other healers for one rotation and then she would be on her own.  
  
Arwen had shown up at the healing talan and spirited her away late yesterday afternoon leaving a much amused Master Maenestad behind. Nurael had been surprised and somewhat awed when she found she was expected to join Arwen and her daer odhril for dinner that evening. She was curious about the Lord and Lady and she knew she would have to make herself known to them in order to thank them for their permission to return to Lorien. She had not however expected the honor of being their guest for dinner in their private quarters.  
  
After much dithering over what to wear and with Arwen’s advice she was able to select a presentable dress. Arwen had been puzzled at first as to why she was so worried. It was not until Nurael explained she had few dresses because she found that tunics and leggings were far more practical in her duties as a healer.  
  
With some trepidation she had presented herself later that evening at the royal talan where she found Arwen waiting to greet her and take her in to be presented to her daer odhril. After some initial awkwardness she found that they were very easy to be with and she enjoyed herself immensely. Both had seemed very interested in the details of the trip from Imladris asking many questions about what she had observed and what difficulties she had encountered. She suddenly found the conversation turning to her earlier days in Lorien and the adventures she and her friends had gotten up to. Embarrassed she glowered at Arwen who could only grin and roll her eyes.  
  
Celeborn laughed, “You must not be upset about this. We have enjoyed hearing about the escapades of the terrible trio and our March Warden. I fear he has lost his sense of humor though. Perhaps now that you are here he will find it again.”  
  
Nurael watched with bewilderment as the Lord and Lady exchanged meaningful looks. Again there was that undercurrent of unease or worry where Haldir was concerned. What was going on? She wanted to ask but dared not.  
  
Galadriel noticed her expression and sent a silent comment to her.  
  
*Child, you will learn all in a short while. We believe you may be the answer to a serious problem. We do not wish this to be discussed where it could be overheard and misconstrued. Be patient and all will become clear. *  
  
Nurael nodded slowly more puzzled then before and the conversation turned to her training at Imladris and her odhril decision to remain there instead of returning with her.  
  
“It was no one thing my lady,” Nurael explained. “However I think my ada is more interested in exploring new techniques and medicines than dedicating himself to healing patients. He can only do that under Lord Elrond since no other healing hall provides that opportunity.”  
  
“There are already many well-trained healers at Imladris and I spent more time doing routine basic duties normally accomplished by beginning students as part of their initial training. There simply was not enough to keep every one busy at the level they needed to be. I wanted to apply what I had learned in a real environment where patients had endured battle wounds and I could really help with their treatment. I talked it over with my ada and he suggested I discuss it with Lord Elrond. He agreed that I could be of better use here or in Mirkwood but he recommended Lorien and so he sent you the letter requesting I be allowed to return.”  
  
Celeborn nodded. “Elrond was most fulsome in his praise of your abilities. Master Maenestad is very pleased to have you join him.” He studied her for a long moment. “Serving as a healer on the fences is no easy thing. Are you sure you are prepared for the difficulties you will face?”  
  
“One is never fully prepared for that situation, my lord, but I believe I have done everything I can to do so. I have been one of the travelling healers in Imladris for the past forty-five years. I have travelled among the Dunedine rangers and with your daer ionnath on their patrols as healer during that time as well. Lord Elrond has given me special training in the use of herbs and other medicinal plants that are especially useful in primitive field medical applications. Lord Glorfindel has trained me in the use of the sword and bow and was satisfied I could protect myself in most situations. I do not know what else I could add except experience.”  
  
Both Celeborn and Galadriel stared at her with growing amazement during her long discourse. When she had finished Galadriel grinned at Celeborn who chuckled. “I believe the March Warden will be much surprised at his new healer.”  
  
Nurael lowered her head in embarrassment then said. “My lady, I understand I am much junior to the other healers here. As such I will most likely be assigned to one of the lesser patrols. He will not have to deal with me for some time.”  
  
“Oh I think that can be arranged Mistress Nurael.” Galadriel smiled at her. “I think you are just what he needs.”  
  
  
  
ada-father  
naneth-mother  
ellon-male elf  
daer odhril-grandparents  
odhril-parent  
daer ionnath-grandsons


	8. Disaster for The March Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

The talan remained shrouded in darkness even as the day advanced into late afternoon. Orophin hesitated as he stood near the door and then frowning he went from room to room looking for his brother. There was no sign of Haldir but his weapons were hanging on the wall and the bed was rumpled. There were dirty dishes sitting on the small table and an opened bottle of wine stood nearby. Puzzled he turned to leave when a sound on the roof caused him to pause and then grin. He swiftly crossed to the balcony and reaching up grasped the outer edge of the roof, then with a flip rolled himself up on to it. Perched further up the tree trunk on a limb was his brother. He sat eyes closed leaning against the trunk his head resting on a smaller forked branch.  
  
“Go away, little brother, I am not fit company for anyone right now.”  
  
Orophin grinned at first until he saw the strained expression and sunken eyes of his older brother. “Haldir, what is this all about? Why have you not joined Rumil and me for the morning meal? Why is your talan in such a mess?”  
  
For a long time Haldir said nothing then with a huge shudder he opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Normally a clear blue frost, they now were deep pools of shadowed muted greyed blue filled with pain and misery.  
  
“I am no longer March Warden of the Golden Woods. The lady says I am incapable of performing my duties and that I provide a substantial danger to our people.”  
  
Orophin stared visibly shocked at his brother’s pronouncement.  
“She has not stated this just now. Only that you have been placed on special assignment for a short time and will return when it is completed.”  
  
“That is merely a cover. I have been banished to a talan over near the joining of the two rivers. I must remain there until she sends for me.”  
  
This stunned Orophin even more. “You are going to their private royal retreat? No one has ever been allowed there, no one! This is a great honor.”  
  
“Some honor, to be sent there in disgrace with a healer in tow.” Haldir slammed his fist into the tree trunk and grimaced with the pain.  
  
“A healer?”  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
Orophin moved up the roof and settled down beside his brother. He was silent for some time as he gathered his thoughts before addressing Haldir carefully.  
  
“I believe, my brother, she is showing great care to allow you to preserve your dignity while giving you the opportunity to recover. We know she was concerned about your well-being before sending you to Imladris and since that did not resolve the matter, she is doing as she threatened to do.”  
  
“The fact that you are not going to be sent to the healing talan here, shows her sensitivity to your pride and your need to preserve your strong image as March Warden. Because you remain high in their favor she is making their own private retreat available to ensure your privacy. Additionally, she is sending a healer with you, even though we have do not have enough to fully cover the patrols out on the fences. To me that shows she values you enough to take such a risk.”  
  
Haldir shrugged.  
  
“That does not sound to me like an order of banishment, rather a reward for a valued subject. All you need to do is go and follow the instructions of the healer and relax. The quicker you resolve what ever it is that has you so tied up in knots the sooner you can return to duty.”  
  
“If all that is true why has she assigned the healer she has”  
  
“What healer?”  
  
“She has assigned Nurael.”  
  
“Nurael?” Orophin looked puzzled. “There is no Nurael among the healers. The only Nurael I know of went with her family to Imladris all those years ago when we were children. Unless…” He paused. “She has trained and returned?” He looked quizzically at his brother.  
  
Haldir nodded gloomily. “She has returned to torture me again.”  
  
Orophin grinned ignoring his brother’s comment. “Why didn’t you tell me she was back? When did she get here? Did she travel back with you? Now that she is all grown up what does she look like? Has she changed much or is she still the same fun to be with elleth she use to be? Rumil will be delighted and I know he will want to introduce Ori to her as well. All the tales of our misadventures have amused her for years and she is quite curious about Nurael.”  
  
Haldir looked at his brother. “Yes, she travelled back with us. She looks much the same but I will admit she is more mature now. She proved a capable healer after an attack of yrch and I suppose she will work out when she is assigned to the fences.“  
  
“Hmmm, guess I will go seek her out. Do you know where she has been assigned a talan?”  
  
Haldir looked nonplus at his brother’s string of questions and slightly miffed at the loss of his sympathy. “No, I delivered her to the healing talan and left.”  
  
“Haldir, would it have hurt you to be a little more welcoming then that? She has returned after three hundred years and a healer is always welcome.” He slid down the roof and rotated back to the balcony. “I guess I will have to check with Master Maenestad to find her.”  
  
Just before he completely disappeared from Haldir’s sight, he grinned back at him. “If she grew up to look anything like her mother’s youngest cousin, she will have all the warriors seeking to have her services as a healer, wounded or not. I just may go courting myself.”  
  
Haldir stared after him a horrified look on his face and groaned.  
  
Nurael was just leaving the healing talan after completing her days’ shift. She was finding the work exhilarating and much more challenging than what she had done at Imladris. She was glad she had returned. She turned down a small pathway that was a shortcut to her talan and paused when she heard a male voice call after her.  
  
“Mistress Nurael?”  
  
Turning she waited until the ellon caught up to her and when he grinned down at her she grinned back in delight.  
  
“Phin, is it really you?”  
  
“The one and only.” Grabbing her up in his arms he whirled her around laughing until they collapsed on the grass their sides aching.  
  
“Why didn’t you let Rumi and I know you were coming?” he demanded between gasps.  
  
“I wasn’t sure how welcome I would be, especially now that Haldir is the March Warden. I was less then his most favorite elleth when we were all parted.”  
  
Orophin sat up and looked down at the slender figure beside him. “That was a very long time ago. All of us are all grown up now.” He swept an appreciative look down her figure. “You have turned out quite nicely.”  
  
Nurael grinned and studied her old playmate. “You also have grown up quite nicely.” She sat up and reached across to squeeze his hand. “I would not at all be surprised to find out that you are just as popular with the ellyth as Haldir is.”  
  
“I manage to find favor with one or two occasionally.” He grinned cheekily at her.  
  
“It must run in the blood.” She responded dryly, than chuckled when he waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
“What about you, Nurael, anyone special back in Imladris?”  
  
“No, I am afraid I was too busy with my training to allow anything serious to happen.”  
  
“It is said that the twin sons of Lord Elrond are most handsome and very popular with the ellyth. Did they not catch your attention?” Orophin asked interestedly.  
  
“Yes they are, but they have no intention of allowing any to capture their hearts permanently. They love the ellyth then leave a string of broken hearts behind. They are worse than Haldir was before I left. No, I have no time for such childishness.”  
  
“You have changed. You used to love teasing him and interrupting his love life. You could be quite evil.”  
  
She shook her head. “I have grown up.”  
  
She looked at him seriously, “We have all grown up and put away those childish things. Someday if the Valar permit, we will meet the one who completes us but until then I do not intend to become involved with casual affairs. Ellyn never seem to realize how much hurt they leave behind them when they move on to their next conquest. I do not find those kinds of fun and games enjoyable.”  
  
Orophin blinked at her comments. “You have become very serious.”  
  
Laughing, she shook her head again, “I will be happy for friendships, but no love affairs. Speaking of love, tell me who is the brave elleth who snagged Rumi’s heart. When can I meet her?”  
  
“Come to dinner at our talon this evening. Rumi and she will be there.”  
  
She hesitated. “Haldir might not be pleased to see me.”  
  
“As you said we have all grown up. Orophin and I no longer share a talan with him. He has moved into one set aside for the March Warden.”  
  
“Then I will be most happy to come. Are you still in your old one?”  
  
“Yes, but I will come for you just before the seventh hour.”  
  
“I will be waiting.”  
  
Elleth-female elf  
Yrch-orc (p)  
Ellon-male elf  
Ellyth-female elves (p)


	9. Who? Me? You Are Jesting, Aren't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

“Master Maenestad, surely you jest.” Nurael stared at the healer with horror. “I have no experience as a healer in this area. How can I help heal such an affliction when its root cause is unknown and the patient barely tolerates me!”  
  
“Lord Celeborn and the Lady believe you hold the key. They have already informed Haldir that you will accompany him to the royal retreat at the joining of the two rivers.”  
  
“That must have cheered him immensely.” She muttered darkly.  
  
Maenestad shook his head. “He did not take it well. He claimed to his brother that he has been removed as March Warden and banished. It is this constant negative exaggeration that appears to be the main symptom of his condition. He sees almost everything through the cloud of paranoia.”  
  
“It has decided then.” Nurael sat down abruptly on a small stool in one of the examining rooms on the lower level of the healing talan. “Have I no say in the matter?”  
  
Maenestad shook his head, “You may appeal to the Lady, but it will do little good. She has seen something and believes if Haldir is to survive this self destructive behavior then you will be the one that will allow him to do so.”  
  
“What has been done so far to treat him?”  
  
“Only to keep him on light duty, hoping that he will relax enough for his natural healing ability to take over.”  
  
“Have you not initiated any treatment?”  
  
“Me personally? No.” He sighed. “Officially nothing is wrong with him and unless he comes to me for help himself there is nothing I can do.  
If the Lady orders him here it will become public knowledge. He will suffer public scrutiny that would ultimately affect his ability to function as March Warden. Her only intent is to find a treatment that will allow his healing while letting him maintain his dignity and pride. She feels he deserves that consideration.”  
  
“I know nothing about dealing with illnesses of the faer. If this is truly the source of his disquiet, and you could not help him, should not Lord Elrond be asked to address it?”  
  
“There are many reasons why this must not become known to any outside our Lord, the Lady, and us. His brothers know of course and are as concerned as we are. None of us are anxious for Haldir to be subjected to public comment.”  
  
Nurael sat there pondering over what she had just been told. “If this is so, how will his absence be explained? The March Warden of the Golden Wood cannot simply disappear for an indeterminate amount of time without it being noticed.”  
  
“It has been announced that he is on a special assignment for the Lord and Lady and that it will be some time before he is expected to return.”  
  
“I would like to talk to the Lady if she will agree. If I have any hope of dealing with this then I must be informed about all that is known.”  
  
“That can be arranged. She is very concerned about him and I believe she will allow whatever support you will need to deal with this matter.”  
  
“Please do, Master Maenestad, but I fear you have given me a task that can only end in defeat for all of us.  
  
Nurael had returned to her talan after another long and busy day working with the other healers. There had been a transfer of several seriously wounded warriors from the northern fences that had required extensive treatments for their wounds. As a result she had not had much time to dwell on the master healer’s troubling comments earlier that day.  
  
Now after changing into a pair of soft worn leggings and oversized tunic, eating a quiet dinner and relaxing in one of the big sitting area chairs she found herself sorting through what she had learned earlier that afternoon in an effort to determine what possible treatments she could remembered from her training that might be applicable. But the more she thought about it the angrier she became. How like Haldir! Self centred arrogant stiff-necked elf! Why must she always be plagued with him? Finally in frustration she gave up.  
  
Reluctantly she had to acknowledge that if Haldir was truly suffering from an ill faer, then it was her duty as a healer to help him. Her personal feelings were not important. She would have to talk to the Lady and Haldir’s brothers for more information on what and when they had observed the changes in him. She was startled by a soft knock on her door. Frowning she called out.  
  
“Who seeks entrance?”  
  
“Nurael. It’s Rumi. I must speak to you.” He called softly.  
  
“Rumi? It’s late and I am tired. Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”  
  
“I have just come from the Lady. It is important!”  
  
“Oh, very well.” Grumbling she open the door letting him slip through.  
  
“I am sorry Nurael, but the Lady wishes to talk to you, now! I think you must have asked to talk with her about Haldir. She sent me to escort you back instead of one of her attendants. Since we are old friends no one will comment about seeing us together.”  
  
“Isn’t this secrecy getting to be a bit much, Rumi?”  
  
“Nurael, he needs help.”  
  
“Well, I don’t think I am the one to give it to him.” She added waspishly. “When I asked to come back, I hadn’t planned on dealing with a spoilt March Warden who only seems to be concerned about blows to his pride and image rather than what his actions could do to those around him.”  
  
“Nurael,” Rumi protested horrified.  
  
“Well it is true. Everyone is bending over backwards and tiptoeing around him afraid to tell him to straighten up. The end result is to encourage him to believe something is really wrong. The all mighty March Warden can’t be seen to have any weakness. He must be invincible. Yrch dung! He is an elf like any other and he has problems just like everyone else.”  
  
Rumi looked at her his mouth hanging open too startled to say anything.  
  
She picked up a light wrapper and tossed it about her shoulders then turned and looked pointedly at Rumi, “Well, lead me to the Lady, if I am going to have to deal with this then I had best get my marching orders.”  
  
“Ummm, Nury… shouldn’t you change or something? It isn’t like you are just going to meet me or Phin, It is the Lady.”  
  
“You said she wanted to see me now, well that means now, not after I have bothered to change into something appropriate for the royal talan. One must always do as they require. After all she is the Lady and he is our Lord.”  
  
Rumi backed away from her nervously unprepared for this version of Nurael. Without a word he opened the door and followed her out.  
  
In the royal talan Galadriel started to laugh. Celeborn looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
“Care to share what amuses you so, ind nin?”  
  
“Nurael, meleth nin. I think she is definitely the answer for our March Warden.”  
  
  
  
  
  
faer-spirit  
yrch-orc (p)  
ind nin-my heart  
meleth nin-my love


	10. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Nurael stalked through the mellyrn grove trailed by a nervous Rumil. He worried that this was going to be a very unpleasant meeting given her attitude and was not eager to be present when it took place. One did not cross words with the Lady literally or figuratively and emerge unscathed.  
  
Exasperated Nurael stopped and glared back at him. “Rumi, get a move on. I would like to get there before sunset.”  
  
“Nuri, please, do not go in there in this mood. The Lady will not like it and it could bode ill for you and Haldir.”  
  
“The Lady is well aware by now of my feelings about this. Master Maenestad will have already informed her of my reluctance to become involved in this situation. She is also aware of my requirements if I am to proceed.”  
  
Appalled Rumi stood there staring at Nurael. “You gave her some demands? Oh Nuri, you have not been here even two weeks and she will send you back to Imladris in disgrace!”  
  
Nurael snorted. “I doubt that very much. There is no one else that would even consider this. None of you have the effrontery to cross the great March Warden. Besides, the requirements are no more then Master Maenestad would require if he were faced with a new patient. I just wish he were the healer going instead of me. I don’t know anything about this kind of illness.”  
  
Rumil studied her worriedly. “If you don’t know anything about it then why have you been chosen to go with him?”  
  
“You will have to ask the Lady about that.”  
  
“You have no idea?”  
  
“Just a suspicion. But if it’s real then it not just my training as a healer that was the basis of the choice.”  
  
“Why then?”  
  
“You think about it.”  
  
With that she turned and resumed her travel to the royal talan followed by the still worried Rumil.  
  
Upon reaching the royal talan, Nurael climbed to the walkway and nodded to the two sentries. Pausing she turned to one and stated that she was there in answer to a summons by the Lady and asked to be announced.  
  
He nodded, “The Lady has already informed us. You are to go straight up to the entrance to their private rooms. Someone there will meet you.”  
  
She waved a casual arm back towards Rumi and added. “Warden Rumil is with me. Is he also to come?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
With their entrance cleared, they moved up the walkway and through the public portion to the private rooms beyond. Orophin was waiting and grinned at Nurael.  
  
“I can see fashion for the ellyth will be undergoing a change when they see you with the March Warden. You are trying to set a new trend are you not?”  
  
Nurael stopped and faced him glaring, her hands on her hips. “Don’t you start, Phin. I am not very happy with either you or your brothers right now. All I wanted to do was be a healer. I was not seeking to get involved with Haldir. Now I am to be saddled with him for the Valar knows how long.”  
  
Orophin raised his hands in placation, “Peace, Nuri, peace. I am sorry you are in the middle of all this but the Lady believes you will be able to help him. He has been withdrawn and hiding his pain for over a year now. If we can’t find a way to help him he may not survive. I know it is something very serious even if we do not know what it is.”  
  
Rumil nodded. “The Lady directed me to tell you to go in and we would join you all when Master Maenestad arrives. Apparently we are all to provide some information with the hope that a clearer picture will emerge and help to determine what steps are reasonable to effect his recovery.”  
  
Nurael grimaced and entered the private quarters of Galadriel and Celeborn. The room was a comfortably furnished sitting room that she had not seen the previous visit when she was their guest for dinner. Pausing, she glanced about for some indication of what she was expected to do.  
  
*Welcome Nurael, you are most prompt. * Galadriel’s voice brushed her mind with some amusement.  
  
*My lady, one does not delay when you request their presence. * Nurael responded cautiously.  
  
*Be patient, child, just a while longer. We will be joining you momentarily. * She responded more seriously. *I would talk with you first before the others add their thoughts. *  
  
*As you desire. *  
  
Nurael studied the room and noted with some surprise the pleasing colors of the simple cushioned furniture and the tapestries that hung about. It was a comfortable room and did not seem to fit the picture one would expect for the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. She turned to face Galadriel as she entered and gave a formal bow in respect.  
  
Galadriel smiled and waved her over to a circle of chairs. “Come Nurael, let us sit and relax a moment with a glass of wine. The others will join us shortly.”  
  
“My lady, I do not understand why you feel I can deal with Haldir’s problem. He barely tolerates me as it is. This will guarantee he will have nothing to do with me.”  
  
“You already know how to deal with him.”  
  
“My bluntness?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But if his illness is of the faer, how can that help?”  
  
“I do not doubt that there is a problem at some level. What I do believe is that he has dwelt on it overmuch to the point that it has been magnified beyond its original importance. Haldir is a great warrior who tries to be an unwavering steadfast leader. He takes very seriously his responsibilities as March Warden even as he did when he was faced with the responsibilities of raising his brothers.”  
  
“Hence his frustrations with ‘the terrible trio’ and my subsequent harassment of his personal life.” Nurael added thoughtfully.  
  
“Yes. He does not accept failure lightly. I suspect that something happened a year ago that makes him believe he failed at something very important. As a result, he now tries to control everything even to the minutest detail him-self to insure what ever happened before does not happen again. This fear has led to recurring back-to-back assignments on the fences for more then a year now. This intense unrelenting control has stretched him to near the breaking point. If we fail to isolate the cause and relieve it, I fear the Golden Wood will loose its March Warden.”  
  
“Again I ask. How can my bluntness help?”  
  
“You are not afraid of him nor is he afraid of you. He is more likely to let you near him than anyone else since he has strong perceptions of relationship role to all the rest of us. He sees our protection as his sole responsibility and our worries for his well being of less importance then his duty.”  
  
“My lady, you could search within his mind for the answer much quicker then I will be able to discover what the source is.”  
  
“Any attempt I would make will merely cause him to throw up stronger walls in self-protection and could cause irreparable damage if I seek to force my way in without his consent. And I can assure you the few discreet attempts I have made have clearly shown this.”  
  
“I have to talk with Lord Elrond about this, my lady. I know you are concerned about insuring this goes no farther, but if you and Master Maenestad have not been able to come to any kind of agreement on the best approach, I certainly do not want to go stomping in without some idea of what I should be prepared to deal with or what could happen.”  
  
Galadriel hesitated before answering and Nurael continued her effort to clarify her position. “He need not be told who the patient is, only the nature of the problem. I have no doubt he will guess but he will respect the healer-patient relationship and say nothing to anyone else. I must have some guidance, my lady, if I am to have any hope in succeeding.”  
  
“What do you propose?”  
  
“First I will need to get as clear as possible a picture of Haldir’s actions from the time you became aware of his problem from you and Lord Celeborn, his brothers, and from his nearest companions on the fences.  
  
Galadriel frowned. “I would not have his warriors know of this.”  
  
“I doubt if his fellow warriors are not aware of the problem. However, this may be a reason for you to seek those answers without them being aware of what it is you search for. I believe your talents within that area are without peer. You could also assign them on a mission of sorts that would keep them out of the way for a few weeks.”  
  
Galadriel broke into laughter. “Nurael, you are brazen, you would have me search their minds undetected and then order them out on a mission to keep them in the dark?”  
  
Nurael looked at her momentarily suddenly none plus. “I apologies my lady, I didn’t mean that to sound like an order, merely a suggestion.”  
  
“Very well, if we accomplish this, then what would you do next?” Galadriel asked amused.  
  
“I will also need to discuss this with Master Maenestad in detail.”  
  
“He expects you to do so.”  
  
“When I have a fairly clear picture, I will need to ask Lord Elrond some questions that will be based on what emerges. If you can send a messenger then, then hopefully he will respond fairly quickly and I can begin.”  
  
“I think we can do a little better then that.” Galadriel smiled. “When you are ready I will mind link with Elrond and we will get what ever help he can offer much quicker then by messenger.”  
  
Nurael responded laughing, “We may just be able to put Haldir back together, after all.


	11. A Gathering Of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Elrond frowned as he listened to Galadriel relay Nurael’s description of the patient’s illness and questions.  
  
*This warrior, has he physically struck out at friends or family? *  
  
Her negative reply reassured him.  
  
*No one has been able to reach him and discern the incident that set him on this trail to self-destruction? * He continued.  
  
Again the reply was negative.  
  
*Let me consider this for a day or so. I will return as soon as possible with my thoughts. *  
  
Galadriel turned to Master Maenestad and Nurael and shared Elrond’s comments. Celeborn had listened to the discussion through the link he shared with his hervess.  
  
Nurael sat back and relaxed, glad that the initial contact with the Lord of Imladris was completed. “I hope he will be able to help us.”  
  
Master Maenestad nodded in agreement. “I have found that someone with a little distance from the problem often can see more clearly then those close by.”  
  
Galadriel studied them both. “I do not know where we will go after this if Lord Elrond cannot help.”  
  
“You may have no choice but to go in yourself, my lady.” Master Maenestad reluctantly added.  
  
She shook her head, “I will not do that unless there is no other way.”  
  
Nurael hesitated. “Just before I left Imladris, Lord Elrond had received some previously unknown medicinal plants. One, he thought might be useful in cases where the patient had to be put into a deep sleep for surgery or setting of limbs. If the need for Lady Galadriel to enter Haldir’s mind is the only way, it might be useful to relax him enough to allow her to do so with minimal harm to him.”  
  
Master Maenestad looked at her with interest. “What can you tell me of this plant?”  
  
“Unfortunately, not a great deal. There was not much information available except to say it was dangerous and had caused death where it had been used in large doses. More information was promised but it had not arrived before I left. If, in fact, there is no other option available to us, I do not doubt that Lord Elrond would recommend its use and provide the appropriate dosage at that time.”  
  
Galadriel nodded. “So there is the possibility that if I must force my way in that this drug may ease, or minimize, the possible damage that could occur?”  
  
“I believe so, my lady. But I would not risk it until Lord Elrond can concur with its use and possible results.”  
  
Celeborn had sat silently throughout the discussion. He looked at his beautiful hervess for a long time before adding his concern. “I would not like to see us use this drug when so little is known about it. We do not know what the results will be.”  
  
“My lord, I understand your reluctance. I would not have mentioned it if I did not believe that it would help. Certainly the concerns that we have all expressed about the consequences of the Lady forcing her way into a shielded mind would render the use of the plant a necessity. If the information provided to Lord Elrond is trustworthy and dosages are monitored I would much rather risk it than an unassisted mind assault that would just as easily prove fatal as well.” Nurael stated firmly.  
  
“I concur, my lord. Lord Elrond would not suggest its use if he had no confidence in the information he receives. It would be foolish to not use it if it is available.” Master Maenstad added.  
  
“Remember, my lord, I said I believe it would be useful only if Lord Elrond was comfortable in recommending it in this instance and he would have to provide a supply of it as well. It is not yet generally available. To my knowledge he has the only known specimen in this part of Middle Earth.” Nurael continue  
  
Galadriel sighed. “I just want my March Warden back. The safety of all of the Golden Woods is much better served with him on watch. While he could be replaced, I would hate to do so. But more importantly he has been a devoted servant and deserves our best care and utmost concern to see him return to good health.”  
  
“I also wish for that my lady. Although he was my nemesis as a child, I fully appreciate the elf that he is. He has devoted his life to raising his brothers and to the protection of Lothlorien. I will do all that I am capable of to see that he recovers from this illness of his faer.” Nurael added quietly.  
  
Galadriel searched her face and smiled. “I know you will, child. I can see you have some affection for him.”  
  
Nurael blushed. “He can be a stubborn, opinionated, self righteous mule upon occasion, my lady, but I do like him when he relaxes and lets that mask slip a bit. I just wish he didn’t feel he had to wear the March Warden identity so strongly so often.”  
  
Galadriel exchanged amused looks with her hervenn.  
  
*It would appear he has made another conquest ind nin. *  
  
*Perhaps we risk her wellbeing by demanding she work to heal him. meleth nin. *  
  
*I do not believe so. Nurael has a sensible head and her feet are solidly planted on the ground. She would be a good influence on him if she manages to get through the walls he has erected. A stable relationship would be a good anchor for him and allow him to relate to someone other then those that are under his command. He is too emotionally isolated and he carries his responsibilities too much within himself. It is possibly a strong reason he has fallen into this depression. He has not accepted anyone as his equal. We are either his order givers or his order takers. *  
  
*What makes you think he will allow such an attachment to form? *  
  
*His reaction to her. You mention her name and he immediately stiffens up. That seems a bit strange considering how young she was when she upset his personal life all those years ago. You would have expected him to mellow over time to the point where he would have little or no trouble adjusting to the grownup Nurael. *  
  
Nurael watched in silence as the Lord and Lady obviously were discussing something. Her unease grew as she suspected it had to do with her and Haldir. She hoped that any plans they were making would find her relieved of this duty that tied her so closely to Haldir. While she had no qualms about going to serve under him on the fences, she had every intention of maintaining a distance from him. She had no illusions about Haldir and his relationships with ellyth in the past made it clear he wasn’t interested in anything permanent. She would not risk her heart after what had occurred when she had been so young. Even at that tender age she had been aware of his sexual attraction and as maddening as it was to consider, he was even more attractive now. She was not sure why this was so, she just accepted that it was.  
  
Master Maenestad also watched with curiosity as Celeborn and Galadriel indulged in their silent conversation. He wondered if they were that strongly concerned about Galadriel having to enter Haldir’s mind or if it was concern about an untried drug. He had no such concerns as he had complete faith in Lord Elrond’s knowledge and ability to arrive at a solution to their problem.  
  
Galadriel turned and smiled at them. “We will have to await Lord Elrond’s answer. Until then we must continue with the current plans. I have directed Haldir to prepare for the journey to the royal retreat and to turn over his duties to those he feels most able to fulfill them. Nurael I suggest you prepare yourself as well. Lord Celeborn will travel with you and make sure you get settled in safely. He will also insure that Haldir understands he must follow your instructions to the letter. Once that is accomplished he will return here and leave you both there on your own. I will contact you periodically to see if you need anything. There are supplies of food on hand and the wardens in the area will supply you with fresh fish, fowl or deer as you wish. Please feel free to make use of all of the retreat. I am sure its peace and quiet will be beneficial.”  
  
At that Nurael glanced sharply at both the Lord and Lady and noted the smirks on both their faces. Her suspicions confirmed, Nurael resignedly acknowledged. “As you wish my lady, when will we depart?”  
  
“ In five days unless Elrond has other recommendations.”  
  
*Child, I do not think you will find this as arduous a task as you might fear. While we hope for success, we do not demand it from you. All we can ask is that you do what you can. We also will do what we can. If I must enter his mind, then it will be on my head not yours. *  
  
*Thank you my lady. *  
  
Unsuspecting of the undercurrents, Master Maenestad stood and with a small bow asked to be allowed to return to the Healing Talan. Nurael immediately joined him and when permission was granted both departed to their various duties.  
  
“I do not believe Nurael is very happy with you ind nin.” Celeborn commented wryly.  
  
“You are right, meleth nin. She is suspicious and rightly so. In her heart she is very fond of our March Warden and like many of my ladies finds him very attractive. She fears possible heartache if she is not careful.”  
  
“I wish I was as sure as you, ind nin that he will let himself care for her.”  
  
“He will fight it but he will not win. He will find in loosing this fight that he has won a great deal more.”  
  
“You have seen something?”  
  
Galadriel smiled at her lord. “You fought. Do you regret your loss?”  
  
He smiled and rising from his chair, took her hand and led her to their private rooms. “I am willing to renegotiate the terms of my surrender, ind nin.” He shut the door firmly behind them. All was quiet for a while then, laughter resounded through the adjoining rooms of the royal talan.  
  
  
hervess-wife  
faer-spirit  
hervenn-husband  
ind nin-my heart  
meleth nin-my love  
ellyth-female elves


	12. Who Is In Charge Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Nurael shifted her pack settling it more comfortably on her back. They had been walking steadily for the past ten hours with Haldir setting a pace as if all the wargs in Mordor were at their heels. For the past two days she, Lord Celeborn and their escort of four warriors had followed the silent March Warden and each mile fuelled her anger. She stopped suddenly and placing her hands on her hips, glared at the retreating figure of her patient.  
  
Lord Celeborn moved up beside her concerned. "Do you need to rest, Mistress Nurael?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, my lord, I am used to hard travel. It is the pace I consider witless. We still have three days to go and he will drive us all into the ground because of his idiocy. Will you not recall him and require a more sensible speed?"  
  
"He is your patient, Mistress, I am merely part of the escort to insure your safe arrival." He said with an innocent face.  
  
She looked at her lord through narrowed eyes gauging his seriousness. Catching a glimmer of humor, she grinned back. "Do you honestly think he will listen to me?"  
  
"You never know until you try."  
  
She nodded suddenly serious. "Very well."  
  
She called to the warriors who had passed her and Celeborn, following in the footsteps of the March Warden now out of sight ahead of them. "Meldir nin, we will stop here for the night. I believe a hot meal will do us all good."  
  
All stopped and looked at Celeborn who nodded assent. Returning, they dropped their packs and immediately began to set up a simple campsite, building a fire and procuring water from a nearby stream. Two of them then moved out to take the first watch until their relief for dinner.  
  
Celeborn settled down on a rock and watched as Nurael gazed mutinously after the disappeared Haldir. He smiled as he saw a serious of emotions play out over the planes of her face. She was at times angry, frustrated, and scheming. He lifted a hand and smothered a chuckle as he saw the schemer win out. Her green eyes turned a cold hard icy green that flashed golden sparks. He almost felt sorry for the March Warden.  
  
She moved back to where there was a small cook fire briskly burning. One of the warriors moved up behind her and relieved her of her pack, nodding at her thanks. He grinned at her a moment before turning to look up the trail after the departed Haldir and shaking his head. He had no doubt that the golden haired March Warden was about to meet his match in this feisty, equally golden haired healer.  
  
She returned to settle down on the ground beside Celeborn.  
  
He continued his silent perusal of her a while longer before questioning her. "Are you not going to send one of the warriors after him to summon him back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How can you be sure he will not go on ahead to the retreat?"  
  
She turned her head her green eyes flashing and grinned up at him. "Two reasons my lord. His sense of responsibility for you, and his need to know what I am up to now."  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
Nearly an hour later a very disgruntled Haldir returned back down the trail and immediately started to tongue lash the two warriors at the campfire.  
  
"Enough, Haldir," Nurael snapped, moving to get right up in his face. "I gave the order to stop for the night."  
  
He glared at her. "I am the March Warden and I say when we stop. There is at least two more hours of daylight...." He stopped as she interrupted him.  
  
"You may be the March Warden, but you are now under my care, and for now I say what will be done." She snarled right back at him.  
  
He jerked back in shock and stared down non plus at the termagant her green eyes spitting back at him. He had never been challenged by an elleth before except her when she had been a hen. He glared at her and looked over at Celeborn who shrugged. This one still challenged him and he knew she was right. He was under her care. He groaned and turned away his shoulders slumped in despair.  
  
The warriors studiously ignored the fracas and concentrated on the preparation of the evening meal.  
  
For a moment, Nurael longed to take him in her arms and comfort him. His despair was so overwhelming she was shaken by its intensity. But she forced herself to stand back and maintain an icy distance. Turning back toward Celeborn, she looked at him with mute sorrow. He nodded and she felt the gentle touch of his mind.  
  
*I know, Nurael, we all feel this pain for him. But it has been agreed the only way we can help him is if he can accept someone as his equal emotionally, someone he does not give orders to or take orders from. *  
  
She responded with a jerk of her head and ignoring the concerned looks from the others strode briskly away from their presence into the surrounding woods stopping only when she reached the steam. Sinking down she buried her face in her hands and sobbed silently. It had always been like this after her confrontations with him in the past. She had been a hen then, now she was a grown elleth, why did he still manage to get under her skin?  
  
*Nurael. *  
  
She sat up startled. *Lord Elrond? *  
  
*Yes. * His reassuring voice warmed her bruised mind. *Do not despair, Haldir has some deep wounds within his faer, but you will be able to restore him. *  
  
*How can you be so sure, my lord? And how did you know it was Haldir? * She whispered half to herself and half to him.  
  
His warm chuckle caused her to smile through her tears. *Galadriel said nothing but the rest of you were like open books. Also, when he was here I was aware of his disquiet. I knew that help would be forthcoming. I just did not expect at that point it would be you. *  
  
She knelt there for sometime considering. *Have we taken the right path my lord? * She asked him uncertainly.  
  
*Yes. Nurael, you are much more than a competent healer. Just let your instincts guide you. *  
  
*My instincts may not be trustworthy. *  
  
*You fear that your affection for the March Warden may interfere with your ability to judge clearly. *  
  
*Yes. I had strong feelings for him even as a child. I have not been happy to discover they still remain. I must confess I do not understand why it should be so. *  
  
*Even at that tender age it is possible for the faer to recognize its mate. *  
  
*Haldir and me? * She squeaked in shock.  
  
*It is certainly a possibility. *  
  
*But... but he hates me and this whole matter will make it even more impossible for such a match. *  
  
*That is one option. * Elrond admitted thoughtfully. *Not all who love will have it returned. Will that possibility influence your willingness to proceed? If so, I will inform Galadriel that she herself will have to deal with Haldir. I have the necessary information on the new medical plant and I believe it will be useful in this situation. *  
  
For a long time she sat there in great emotional pain. Finally she took a deep breath and rose to her feet. *No, my lord, I am a healer, and I will do what must be done. I have never had any expectations of affectionate feelings from him in the past and I am prepared for that in the future. However it may be necessary for me to return to Imladris when this is over. I am the one who will be the easiest to move. Lothlorien needs her March Warden. *  
  
*If it comes to that, you will be welcome, but let us not worry about that until it becomes clear that such a move must be made. Agreed? *  
  
*Agreed, my lord. *  
  
*Good, I will be in touch again in a few days. In the mean time do not let him trouble you. Proceed as we have planned. *  
  
*Of course, my lord, and thank you. *  
  
*Namarie, Nurael *  
  
*Namarie, Lord Elrond. *  
  
Kneeling once more she washed her tear redden face in the cooling waters of the stream, then rose striding back purposefully into the camp. Lord Celeborn studied her erect figure over the steaming cup of tea he held in his hands and was relieved when he saw her calm look. He watched as she surveyed the camp finally locating the dejected figure of Haldir. Withdrawing an herb from her medical supplies she prepared an infusion adding it to a cup of tea then crossed over to the March Warden. She stood in front of him until he finally looked up at her.  
  
“What now, healer?" he spat.  
  
"Drink this down. All of it." She directed calmly.  
  
"I don't need anything."  
  
"You will drink it or I will pour it down your throat."  
  
"You think you can make me? He smirked at her.  
  
She looked at him steadily then said quietly. "You will either drink it now, and without further fuss, Haldir, or I will have Celeborn's escort hold you down and I will personally pour it down myself. Healers are trained in techniques on how to do so if necessary and I am quite capable of accomplishing it. It is up to you, but you will take the drink."  
  
He looked at her with dawning horror and he knew she meant every word she said. He looked at the warriors now sitting around the fire eating their evening meal and knew he could never face them or the others again if she had to call upon them for assistance. He glared back at her then grabbed the cup and gulped its contents down in quick mouthfuls, thrusting it back at her roughly when he finished. She looked at him silently then gracefully sat down beside him.  
  
"I know this is difficult for you, and I assure you, it is not pleasant for me. Nonetheless we must come to an understanding Haldir, or you will not return to your role as March Warden. " She continued to look at him through calm green eyes.  
  
That got his attention and he returned her look warily but said nothing.  
  
She continued softly. "You have been told all the reasons you have been temporarily relieved of your duties and why I was chosen to provide those healing skills that were needed for you. You are also aware of the great extent of measures that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have undertaken to protect you from unwanted attention even going so far as allowing you to be cared for in their own private retreat, an honor that has never been granted before, ever."  
  
She continued in the same measured tones. "I have never questioned your knowledge and skills as a warrior or as March Warden of the Golden Woods, nor do I do so now. I respect your abilities to perform those often unpleasant but necessary duties in pursuit of those roles. I cannot even begin to imagine the personal difficulties you must face when committing friends or family to battle. Those are decisions you have faced every day for years on end. Yet you have done so magnificently and unquestioningly."  
  
"I expect you to respect my abilities and skills as a healer as well. I have had the best training available and our lord and lady as well as Lord Elrond and Master Maenestad have expressed their confidence in me as well."  
  
"The Lady has no desire to force her way into your mind where you have erected very effective barriers but she is prepared to do so if you do not co-operate with the course of treatment that has been devised for you. It is her wish that you recover as swiftly as possible so that you may resume your duties as March Warden. As much as she desires that she will not put at risk the safety of Lothlorien while you remain in such dire straights."  
  
Haldir swallowed hard as he digested her blunt comments. "What do you intend to do?" He asked in shaken tones.  
  
"Well to begin with, we will not run headlong to the retreat. I do not wish to add to the level of your exhaustion."  
  
He started to protest and she raised a hand silencing him. "You are exhausted and have not eaten enough for many number of days to maintain your body. You are depressed, paranoid, and running on strung out nerves. You are closer to breaking then you realize and if that happens, we may not be able to put you back together again. You are now no longer in any condition to think rationally enough to effectively lead your warriors."  
  
"Over the next few days I will provide you with a variety of nutritious food supplements and drinks designed to help you build up your physical strength. This will in turn help strengthen your mental processes so that you can more effectively control your own progress." She looked at him reassuringly.  
  
"You do not intend to force me to accept your control?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Nurael shook her head. "You would never co-operate in that case. If you are to recover you must be a willing participant. Otherwise you will merely delay and make your condition worse by fighting the treatment."  
  
“Once we arrive at the retreat you and I will review what actions we will take to allow you to deal with your illness. I want make sure you understand what each step is meant to accomplish and answer any questions you may have. By doing this I hope to ease your concerns and encourage your co-operation."  
  
He nodded. "I will cooperate until then at least."  
  
"Thank you Haldir. On my part I will do my best not to cause you embarrassment or discomfort in front of Lord Celeborn or your comrades."  
  
  
Wargs-evil wolves of Rhovanion, servants of Sauron  
Meldir nin-my friends (m)  
Elleth-female elf  
Hen-child single  
Faer-spirit  
Namarie-farewell


	13. An Unmovable Force? Not Likely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

The balance of the trip was uneventful with Haldir silently leading at a much slower pace. Whenever Nurael handed him a drink or prepared food he took it and consumed it without comment. She appeared to not notice this strange turn of events but the escort did and they found themselves in awe of their new healer. Anyone who could induce the March Warden to follow orders without rebelling was certainly a worthy adversary indeed!  
  
Midday on the final day of the trip, they crossed several small streams and were met by elves dressed in the livery of the personal guard assigned to the royal family. Once they were identified the travelers were led into the wild park surrounding the royal retreat.  
  
Nurael studied the new surroundings anxiously not knowing what to expect. The clearing was ringed with a thick nettle hedge of a bush she was unfamiliar with. Two openings gave entrance to a green velvet glade surrounding a single tree and a stream ran across one side flowing into a deep pool before exiting out the other side. There were a number of small plantings about the base of the huge graceful oak tree that provided the base for three flets built one above the other that comprised the only shelter. A series of small platforms arranged in a gently climbing stair about the tree trunk held huge large containers of tub shaped planters placed along their edges filled with colorful fragrant climbing roses and other flowers that formed roofs and sides leading up to the entrance of the first level. The scene was one of total peace and serenity.  
  
Turning to Celeborn who had accompanied her into the retreat she smiled in delight. “My lord, I can see why you and your lady have not shared this with anyone. It is a place for the Valar themselves.”  
  
He smiled in return, “We have often thought so ourselves. We seek its beauty that we may find a refreshment of spirit and let go the formality of royal protocol and ceremonies that become stifling after a time.”  
  
She nodded. “I understand little of those problems my lord, but I know that such renewal is important to everyone at one time or another. Haldir and I will find his answer here as well. He may not appreciate it now but in time he will and he will understand your sacrifice that lets us share this wonderful sanctuary.”  
  
“In this instance it is no sacrifice, Mistress Nurael. Even as Galadriel and I have served our people, so has Haldir served both us, and them, for many years at the risk of his own life time, and time again. He has more than earned it.”  
  
Nurael nodded and turned back to once more study the glade. “If you have no objection my lord I think we can place our tents over there under those stairs and then build a small fire for cooking just off to the right beyond those lovely plantings.” She gestured towards the far side of the glade. “We should be able to enjoy all of this without damaging anything.”  
  
Celeborn frowned at her. “Is not the talan suitable for your needs?”  
  
Nurael looked at him in shock. “Surely my lord you do not intend for us to intrude into your most private living areas? We will be quite comfortable here at the tree base.”  
  
“Nurael, my lady and I are both in complete agreement. You are expected to use all of the retreat. Let me show you what is there and see if any changes will be needed to suit your needs.”  
  
“My lord, I don’t know what to say. I did not expect this.”  
  
“Nurael, it is only a talan, not some mysterious, sacred place. If it will help Haldir recover and at the same time provide him with privacy, than we are happy to allow its use.”  
  
She followed him up the stairs to the first level and paused in amazement. Here there was no indication of the importance of its regular occupants. The floor was covered with simple but colorful rugs and scattered about were a number of low tables and divans upholstered in soft fabrics in dark colors. Books and needlework were piled on a nearby chest and there was a large fabric drape that was pulled aside revealing a balcony partially enclosed with fountains of the fragrant rose bushes.  
  
Just beyond the balcony a second stair wound around the trunk of the tree leading to the second level housing a small sleeping platform containing a large sleeping couch and several storage chests that contained additional bedding and clothing. The third, and smallest, level was reached by a ladder and was used for storage.  
  
“I suggest you use the sleeping level yourself and let Haldir use the main level. I suspect he will be restless and have a need to work it off. He will be free to come and go without disturbing your privacy. Cooking is done just beyond the back entrance to the glade. We have a couple of retainers who have provided us with meals when Galadriel or I were too lazy to do it ourselves. They will be glad to relieve you of that chore and to help you prepare any special food or drink that you determine Haldir needs during his treatment as well. I will introduce you to them shortly.”  
  
He gestured to the steam and pool. “You will find that it is deep enough to swim in, and not too far away there is a heated spring that is wonderful for bathing or soaking of tense or sore muscles.”  
  
Nurael could only silently nod, still overwhelmed to have been given total access into the royal retreat and then told she could sleep in the royal bed itself.  
  
Celeborn continued. “I had a couple of horses sent on ahead and I believe they will suit if you and Haldir would like to do some exploration beyond the boundary of the glade itself. You have only to ask for them.”  
  
“There are wardens who patrol the outer perimeter and they will provide game, fowl or fish as you desire. You need not fear that they will talk about your presence here. They are sworn to protect this place and respect our privacy.”  
  
Nurael nodded silently still overwhelmed with the generosity of their lord and lady. When Haldir joined them after completing a survey of the surrounding area, Celeborn smiled and reminded him that he was here to recover not plan the security of the compound.  
  
Haldir sighed, “My lord, always have I exercised such caution. It has helped to insure the safety of our people. It is difficult to change my actions now simply because I cease to be March Warden.”  
  
“Haldir, understand this, you have not ceased to be March Warden,” replied the firm voice of his lord. “As any of your warriors must occasionally take time off to heal, so now it is your turn. When you are ready, you will again assume the full duties of your post. Both my lady and I desire this. Until then you will remain here and follow the instructions of your healer to the smallest detail. When she is satisfied that you have indeed completed all that she requires of you then you will be free to return to Caras Galadon and your duties. Do you understand and agree to these instructions?”  
  
Haldir stood silently head bent before his lord for some time before raising his eyes reluctantly to face him. “It shall be as you wish my lord, I will obey the healer.”  
  
Celeborn studied the anguished face of his March Warden before placing a hand on his shoulder, “Meldir nin, we wish only the best for you. You have served us well as did your father before you. Your knowledge and skills have indeed done much to protect the Golden Woods. Now it is time that you are protected in return. Do not deny us that privilege.”  
  
Haldir looked confused and had trouble understanding at first. He could not remember a time when someone had cared for him since his parents’ departure. Always he was responsible for others and it was proving difficult for him to change his perception. Making it even more difficult was the fact that his caregiver was to be the troublesome pest that had plagued him during the years his brothers had still been hin. He nodded his head his eyes now focused on Nurael who returned his gaze unflinchingly.  
  
“As I said my lord, it shall be as you wish. My only goal is to return to my duties and responsibilities as swiftly as possible”  
  
Satisfied, Celeborn nodded and after giving additional instructions to the personal guards and saying farewell to Haldir and Nurael departed with his escort to return to Lothlorien.  
  
Haldir and Nurael remained staring at one another for quite a long time before she sighed and gestured up at the flet. “Let us get settled, March Warden, then we will discuss what will be needed to get you back to your duties as soon as possible.”  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Hin-children


	14. Things Get Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Haldir remained silent as he and Nurael moved their supplies and personal things into the talan. He studied the interior obviously puzzled by what he saw. Nurael smiled.  
  
“It isn’t what one would expect of them, is it?”  
  
“No.” He responded in a monosyllable tone.  
  
“Lord Celeborn suggested you could sleep here on this level and I could use the sleeping loft up there.”  
  
His eyes followed her gesture and widened as he understood her meaning and returned to stare at her in disbelief.”  
  
“My feelings exactly. To occupy their bed is not an option. I will sleep here also. There are more then enough divans and pillows, that a comfortable bed for each of us will not be a problem.”  
  
“I will arrange a place down on the ground.” He muttered awkwardly.  
  
“I am afraid that will not be possible, Haldir, Lord Celeborn made it quite clear that we were expected to use all of the retreat and should either one of us fail to observe the spirit of their instructions, I have no doubt they would know and take what they consider appropriate action.”  
  
He sat down on one of the low divans and studied her before answering reluctantly. “I agree. Their instructions are not to be taken lightly. What do you suggest we do?”  
  
Nurael turned in a circle studying the room, then pausing she stood with her hands on her hips and chewed her bottom lip as she sorted through several possibilities. Returning her attention to the March Warden she pointed over to the far end of the talan beyond the balcony opening.  
  
“If we reposition that drape we can divide off that narrow end for one of us. I believe I noticed a standing screen of woven willows on the storage level that we could use to do the same here near the entry. If it is not large enough we can build additional ones from the willows just outside the main compound. With a little rearranging of the rest of the furniture we should be quite comfortable.”  
  
He considered her suggestions and nodded. “It is a good solution. We often build such screens for the patrol talans to deflect wind or provide more cover when needed.”  
  
“Then let us get busy. I would like to get everything arranged so we can get a good night’s rest. If there is time afterwards, we can begin to discuss what actions we will be taking in the next few days.”  
  
Haldir soon found himself taking orders from Nurael about how and where she wanted things placed. At first he felt a low simmering anger at being ordered about by her doing such chores. Then suddenly he found himself grinning as he imagined his brothers’ reaction at his participating willingly in what they had always referred to as ellyth nesting activities.  
  
Nurael noticed the change in his mood but said nothing. She was so relieved at his willingness to cooperate she was reluctant to do anything that could change it. When all was completed they both looked at the results and grinned at each other.  
  
Nurael looked away suddenly. “It will do quite nicely now, I think.”  
  
Haldir cleared his throat, “I believe it will at that. You can take the far corner behind the drape and I will take the one here by the entrance. I will be able to stop any intruders quickly if necessary.”  
  
“Still insisting on being responsible for others, Haldir?” She laughed softly.  
  
“I…”  
  
“It is alright March Warden, A life time of habit and training are never easy to change.”  
  
“You intend to try?” Came the suspicious reply.  
  
“No, just adjust a little part of it.” Nurael smiled. “Perhaps now is as good a time as any to get started.”  
  
“I am listening.” Haldir stood with his arms crossed and his feet firmly planted on the floor, a mulish look on his face.  
  
Nurael sighed, “Haldir, I am not your enemy, I told you we will talk about each step so that you understand and feel comfortable and cooperate of your own free will. I can do nothing if you insist on being stubborn.”  
  
He suddenly deflated, “I know, I just….”  
  
Nurael crossed to him and placed a hand on his arm. “Surrendering control to someone else is never easy. You have carried this load for a very long time. Lay it aside for a while. You will pick it up again soon enough.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?” He asked forlornly.  
  
“If there is one thing I am sure of, it is you will do so. I dare not fail you.” She grinned at him cheekily. “The March Warden of the Golden Woods would have me banished to Mirkwood or somewhere equally grim.”  
  
He found himself smiling back at her briefly before he again assumed his usual stern visage. “Very well, what do you propose?”  
  
“First let us sit down and eat our meal. We can talk as we eat.” Nurael gestured towards the table out on the balcony that was spread with a selection of fruit and sweet breads and a tall ewer of wine.  
  
There was a period of silence as they dug in to the various delicacies. The wine was a rare delicate vintage neither had ever tasted before and both soon had consumed more then usual. Haldir found him self truly relaxed for the first time in years. Settling back he studied his companion and watched with fascination as she licked the juice of a peach from her fingers before wiping them on a napkin.  
  
“Nurael, what made you decide to train as a healer? Has there been no ellon that captured your interest?”  
  
She carefully folded the napkin and placed it on the table, before looking at him “What made you train and become a warrior? Why not a scholar, or metal smith?”  
  
He frowned, “I never wanted to do anything else.”  
  
“Has there never been an elleth that captured your interest?”  
  
“There have been several.”  
  
“But none that made you consider bonding.”  
  
“No. What about you?”  
  
She shrugged. “I have always wanted to be a healer. Even when I was very small I was tending to small birds and other animals. There was even a time or two I patched up one of your brothers because we dared not go back to Master Maenested again too soon after a previous incident.”  
  
“No one you cared for? No lovers?”  
  
“There is one I care for a great deal, but he does not return my affection. He considers me far too young and I have chosen not to seek others.”  
  
“Does he know that you will be serving on the fences?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And he still considers you too young?”  
  
“It makes no difference Haldir, he does not return my affection. I learned a long time ago few ellyn are intelligent enough to either see or appreciate what is right in front of them. They live for the present and only short relationships that will provide physical pleasure. You cannot force a relationship if one does not feel the same way you do and it is useless to try.”  
  
“You sound bitter.”  
  
“Do I? I am not, only realistic. I understand that for most, especially the warriors, that it is difficult for them to think or plan beyond the present facing death on a more consistent basis as they do.”  
  
“He is a warrior then?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How have you learned all of this? The warriors of Imladris do not face the constant battles we do.”  
  
“Do not judge them short, Haldir. Their battles are of a different sort.”  
  
“Yet you choose to leave your lover and come to Lothlorien.”  
  
“I left no one there. He is not my lover and is not likely to ever be. I do not believe he will ever bond with any ellon. In any event the need for my skill was greater here then at Imladris where there are many healers available.”  
  
She studied him as he stare into his empty wine glass. “You have not asked Master Maenested about me or my training, have you?”  
  
He leaned forward and poured them both another glass of the wine. “I will admit it was not something I worried about. If he was satisfied with your qualifications I saw no need to question them.”  
  
She bristled. “I was one of the traveling healers in Imladris for the past forty-five years. I also traveled among the Dunedine rangers and with Lords Elrohir and Elladan on their patrols as healer as well. Lord Glorfindel trained me in the use of sword and bow and I can protect myself quite well, thank you.”  
  
Surprised, he leaned back and studied her flushed face. “You traveled with Lord Elrond’s hin on patrol against the yrch?”  
  
“Yes, and I have fought along side them as well. They, at least respect my abilities. There are warriors who are still fighting and a few less yrch that will threaten our people because of me.”  
  
“My apologies, Mistress. I meant no insult.”  
  
“No you never do, do you.” She rose from the table abruptly.  
  
“We will begin in the morning. I find that I am more fatigued then I thought. Good night. March Warden.” With that she left him staring after her as she went behind the drape pulling it across her alcove.  
  
Haldir continued to stare at the drape until finally he too rose and sought his couch behind the willow screens.  
  
Nurael lay there for most of the night dry-eyed tossing and turning. She had no tears left to shed. How dare he question her about her love life and worse yet, why had she even answered? Finally deciding if any wine remained, it might help her sleep she slipped from the couch. Peering around the drape she saw no sign of Haldir and braved the short distance to the balcony.  
  
She sighed quietly in relief. The ewer was still half full. Carefully filling her glass she leaned against the railing and savored the sweet sent of the roses and raised her face to gaze at the stars that spangled across the midnight blue velvet of the night sky.  
  
“You cannot sleep either, Healer?”  
  
She nearly dropped the glass as she jerked around at the sound of the deep arrogant voice. Haldir stood there lazily leaning against the doorway, an arm folded across his bare chest and holding a glass of wine in a relaxed grip. His eyes glittered an ice blue in the blackness. The night breeze tugged at the golden lengths of his unbound hair.  
  
Nurael was suddenly very much aware that she wore the sheerest of nightdresses, and cursed silently. In her most casual voice she responded disinterestedly. “No, March Warden, I suppose it is being in a strange place.”  
  
She turned back to the railing and gripped it with her free hand. She would not let him see her unease. Haldir moved up behind her. She heard him set down his glass. “Nurael, I am sorry. I find it difficult to understand ellyth. I have few serious discussions with them. I find it much easier to maintain a distance from them. That way they are less likely to take my attention seriously and do not get hurt.”  
  
She forced herself to remain relaxed even as she felt the warmth of his body heat behind her. When he placed his hands on her arms and turned her around to face him, she whimpered and closed her eyes before he could look into hers. She knew he would see what she had managed to keep so carefully hidden for all those years.  
  
“Nurael?” he said softly.  
  
She swallowed hard and cautiously opened her eyes only to wish she had not. He found himself staring into deep wells of green and gold pulsing fire. Fascinated he watched as they changed from green to gold back to green. With out thinking he drew her close to him and with one hand relieved her of her wine, setting the glass next to his. Tracing her lower lip with his thumb, he lowered his head and took her lips in a tender, soul-shattering kiss. With a moan she opened her mouth letting his tongue plundered her. As she melted against him his hands moved over her shoulders and then lower caressing her hips before cupping her bottom and pulling her tight against him. She gasped as she felt his heated arousal against her belly and dropped her head back as he placed hot kisses against her throat and shoulders.  
  
“Nurael,” He spoke softly, enticingly, pleadingly, “Let me love you. You want to. I need your warmth. Fill my emptiness.”  
  
Nurael felt herself longing to surrender to that compelling voice that promised her everything she had ever wanted. Panting, she pushed back and gasped as his lips tenderly suckled first one tender bud then the other. Fighting her longing, she fought loose from his hold.  
  
“No, Haldir, this cannot happen. I will not be just another casual mating for you.”  
  
“If he does not love you, will you spend the rest of eternity without the comfort of passion then, Healer? Will you not lose yourself in another’s sweet attentions?”  
  
“You have no concept of real passion or true love making, do you March Warden?” she spat at him. “ I would rather never know any physical pleasures at all then do so with a lesser mindless substitute.” At that she spun away from him, flew down the stairs and out through the glade beyond the fence and beyond his sight.  
  
Cursing, he quickly armed himself with a knife shoved in his belt and grabbed his quiver and bow then followed her out into the night. “Elleth are so brainless, she goes out without proper clothes or weapons. It would serve her right if she ran into trouble.”  
  
  
Ellyth-female elves  
Ellyn-male elves  
Ellon-female elve  
Hin-children  
Yrch-orcs


	15. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Nurael ran through the pre dawn darkness until she could run no further. Leaning over and catching her breath she looked about seeking a place she could hide. She curled up in a ball under the shelter of an overhang of rock just off the trail and finally slept after exhausting her tears.  
  
Haldir tracked her for several minutes through the darkness until he was stopped by two of the royal guards dropping out of the trees onto the trail in front of him.  
  
“You must return to the royal talan, March Warden.” One addressed him respectfully.  
  
“I trail an elleth who chose to leave without proper protection or preparation.” He looked at them arrogantly.  
  
“The Healer is safe and we are aware of her situation. When she is ready, we will assist her return to the talan. You will return now and await her pleasure.”  
  
Haldir looked at the two warriors with frustrated anger.  
  
“The Lord was most specific in his instructions, March Warden. You will remain at the royal talan until the Healer gives you leave to depart.”  
  
Glaring at them, he turned abruptly and retraced his steps back to the royal talan. Reaching it he climbed the stairs and threw himself down on his couch his mind an endless turmoil of whirling emotion. Finally the effects of all the wine took it’s toll and he slept.  
  
As dawn broke, he found himself enmeshed in a nightmare he had not had in decades. He found himself swirling down a narrow funnel in a spiral until he landed on the ground under a large mallorn tree with an abandoned and run down flet overhead. Peering over the edge at him was a pair of emerald green eyes with a mop of silver blond hair laying in tangled knots about a small pale face. Then the young faces of his two brothers appeared beside the first.  
“Come down, muindor nin,” he found himself pleading, then moaning as they obeyed and jumped down shrieking in pain and landing in little piles of broken bones and bodies.  
  
He glared up at the emerald green eyes and shook a fist at her. “It is all your fault, little she-devil, they are never safe with you around.”  
  
He flinched as she laughed uproariously at him and slid down a ladder to stand before him. Scarcely larger then a half grown hen she thrust her hips out and swaggered around him in imitation of a sexy full-grown elleth. He watched her in desperation knowing what was coming and dreading it. She grew up before his eyes and he was ensnared by her wantonness. He found himself wrapped around her voluptuous curves and his hands full of burgeoning breasts as she tempted him rubbing herself over his sex.  
  
Helplessly he was driven to impaling him self repeatedly within her undulating hips and could not stop. Then the horror began as he realized she was no longer an adult but was once more the half grown hen she had first been. Pulling free of the now sobbing hen, he watched hypnotized as elleth after elleth paraded past him chanting obscene verses praising his sexual prowess and his ability to pleasure even the smallest of ellyth. He moaned as pain and disgust overwhelmed him then he turned and ran from the horrible pageant that mercifully faded into darkness and dwindled into silence. He awoke to a horrible headache and his body bathed in sweat.  
  
He sat up holding his throbbing head with his hands. He heard sounds in the outer portion of the room and forcing himself to stand up, he walking stiffly out from behind the screen. He was half relieved to find that it was one of the retainers setting fresh food and hot tea out on the table and not Nurael. He was not ready to face her just yet.  
  
“Good morning, March Warden, I believe you will find the herbal tea helpful for your hangover.” He handed a large steaming beaker to him hiding a grin over his obvious discomfort.  
  
Haldir grimaced and carefully nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
Swallowing he gagged at the strong brew, then finished it quickly. He waited silently praying it would do its work quickly and sighed with relief when the pain in his head settled down to a gentle persistent throb. Looking on as the retainer finished straightening up of some of the disorder he got up his courage to finally ask.  
  
“Has the Healer returned?”  
  
Pausing and looking at the wretched figure that was now slumped on one of the divans, the retainer smiled. “Not yet, March Warden. Even now she is enjoying the effects of the hot springs. Breakfast along with a fresh change of cloths was sent down an hour or so ago. She should be along soon.”  
  
He did not know how he was going to face her. He was troubled that he could not understand the meaning of his nightmare and why the young elleth that had managed to turn his world into periodic chaos all those years ago continued to appear and taunt him so within it. He had never been drawn to young ones in such a sick and repulsive manner nor had the young Nurael ever been more then a nuisance. He wished there was someone he could talk to about it but he feared reaction to such a disgusting tale.  
  
His meandering thoughts were interrupted as the retainer finished his duties and made ready to depart the talan. “Perhaps you would enjoy the pool March Warden? It will help to sweep away some of those cobwebs left by the wine and refresh your faer.”  
  
Haldir was suddenly aware of how disheveled he must look. He certainly felt rumpled and dirty. He wore the now wrinkled leggings from the previous evening when he had encountered Nurael on the balcony and his bare feet were covered with dirt and cuts from his travel on the rough trail when he had gone after her. Added to that the smell of the sweat and wine emanating through his skin and he was thoroughly nauseating.  
  
He looked at the retainer gratefully. “That is an excellent suggestion, meldir, I definitely could use a bath and a brisk swim in cold water will certainly clear my mind and body. I have not worked my body for some time and it badly needs the exercise. Is there someone who might be willing to join me in some weapons practice?”  
  
“One of the guards often works out with Lord Celeborn when he is here. I will seek him our and inquire if he will do so with you.”  
  
“I would be most appreciative.”  
  
It was several hours later before Nurael returned to the talan. She was surprised to hear the sounds of swordplay and cautiously peered around the entrance to see Haldir and one of the guards going at one another vigorously. She was interested to note that although he still had dark circles around his eyes, he was far more alert and alive then he had been since she had arrived from Imladris. She slipped up and into the talan while he was occupied with his workout and sat down to watch from her vantage point on the balcony.  
  
Haldir found the guard a worthy opponent and understood why his lord would seek him out for sword practice. Even though he found himself stretched to the limits of his abilities he was strangely reluctant to call a halt. Finally the guard drew back and saluted.  
  
“You need little work, March Warden. I doubt that Lord Celeborn himself could match you for more then a short while.”  
  
“Will you join me again, Captain? It has been a long time since I have taken such pleasure in practice bouts. Few of my wardens will accept a challenge from me now.”  
  
“I will be happy to. However it will be a few days before I will be  
free to do so. I have enjoyed it as well, March Warden. I will send word when I am available. Will that satisfy you?”  
  
“Most assuredly. One other thing, I would like to get in some archery practice and some running. Is there a training area I could use? I fear I have let myself grow soft these past months.”  
  
The Captain smiled. “If you have time now I can show you where you can do so.” Chatting amiably, they strode off out of sight leaving Nurael to wonder what had happened during her absence.  
  
For the rest of the day she was left to wander about on her own, much to her relief. She was not eager to face Haldir. It was turning dark and she had finished her evening meal alone when she heard him ascending the stairs whistling. Closing the book she had been reading she rose and faced the door.  
  
Haldir stopped abruptly when he entered and stood there silently looking at her. He finally cleared his throat. “I am glad you returned safely. I tried to follow you but the guards refused to let me pass. It was only when they assured me you were being watched and would come back when you were ready, that I returned here.”  
  
Nurael nodded. “They informed me of your concern. Thank you.”  
  
He entered further into the room. “I owe you an apology, Healer. My actions were improper and I should regret them, but in all honesty I do not. You are an attractive elleth and I find that in spite of our somewhat dubious history I am drawn to you.”  
  
“As your Healer such a relationship is not proper.”  
  
“I know…” A shadow crossed his face. “There is also something else I must speak to you about and soon. Something I do not understand but I am not yet ready to deal with it.”  
  
She nodded. “All in good time March Warden. Did you enjoy your day?”  
  
He relaxed and smiled. “It was a pleasant change. It did not start well. I do not know about you but I had one very large hangover. I was happy for the heavy physical workout. I have found that it is the best cure for such ills.”  
  
“Good, such activity is part of what I had in mind for you. A thoroughly tired body encourages a good nights sleep.”  
  
He looked at her, his expression becoming deeply troubled. “Nurael, my dreams have been disturbed and unsettling for some time. If I am to have an undisturbed sleep I will need something that will let me do so without dreaming. Is this possible?”  
  
She frowned. “Yes, but only for a short period. Continuous use of such a drug will interfere with the body’s natural rhythms and if you are prevented from dreaming long enough, the mind will go mad or the body will simply die. I could not agree to an extended use.”  
  
“If that is the result then I agree such use would be unwise. I was thinking more in terms of a few nights or a week at most.”  
  
“If you feel such a drug will help, a few nights will not be a problem. Any longer and I must refuse.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“I will prepare it now.”  
  
“I am grateful. A dreamless sleep will be a pleasant change.”  
  
“We will have to explore the dreams and determine why they are so disturbing for you.”  
  
He hesitated then sighed. “I know. I just have to gather my courage to face them.”  
  
  
Elleth-female elf  
Muindor nin-mybrothers  
Hen-child  
Faer-soul/spirit  
Meldir-friend


	16. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

From her bed Nurael listened as Haldir tossed and turned in his sleep across the talan. The drug she had provided him was a fairly strong one, but from the sounds of his restlessness he would need something much stronger still. Sighing, she rose and donned a wrapped over robe before withdrawing another dose of the drug from her medicine pack. A portion of this when added to the earlier one should provide the temporary oblivion he desired.  
  
Crossing to the screened divan she paused and studied the long limbed form of the March Warden sprawled on his stomach, his covers entangled about his lower legs. His back glistened with the sheen of sweat and his muscles rippled and bunched in response to whatever inner demons were driving him. As he twisted and turned in his agitation the sash of his sleeping pants had come undone and they now rode dangerously low over his buttocks revealing the line dividing the globes of his tight buttocks. A low moan escaped him and he threw himself over on his back kicking the covers off onto the floor. His head pushed back into the pillow with a grimace that twisted the beauty of his strong masculine face into a grotesque mask of pain. His thick mane of golden hair lay damp and matted about his head its sheen now dulled and lifeless.  
  
Nurael frowned then moved closer intending to wake him from his dark dream but stopped as he started thrusting his hips up and down in a frantic movement. His engorged shaft emerged from his sleeping pants like a sharp spear seeking its female target and he climaxed, his male seed erupting in a silver fountain covering his abdomen and thighs. From his mouth came strangled cries of ‘she devil, she devil, she devil’ then he slowly relaxed eventually sinking into a more normal sleep, tears leaking from behind tightly closed eyes.  
  
She froze. What terrible nightmares drove his anguish so? It was almost as if he were being forced against his will to participate with a female in some obscene form of mating. The reactions of his body supported that. She needed to talk with Lord Elrond. This was beyond her experience. Taking one last look at him she silently withdrew and returned to her own bed.  
  
The smell of tea and hot cereal floated throughout the talan rousing its occupants to the new day. Nurael rose swiftly and dressing in a loose tunic and leggings brushed her hair and braided it in a single plate. She straightened her bed and pulled aside the drape ready to start again on her difficult task.  
  
Haldir stood next to the door of the talan looking out. He had one hand resting on the upper frame of the door almost as if he were hanging onto it for balance. In the other hand he clutched a large cup of steaming tea. His shoulders and every part of his body screamed surrender and defeat. At the sound of her footsteps, he turned and faced her. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken. His face was etched with pain and despair. Shocked Nurael stepped back a step.  
  
“Healer, I am lost, 1 can no longer go on.” He placed the tea on a table and collapsed on a divan burying his face in his hands.  
  
Nurael crossed and knelt before him. She took him into her arms and pulled his head against her shoulder. Stroking his hair softly she murmured gentle words of comfort that he could not hear or understand lost as he was in his despair.  
  
“Oh mell nin, meleth nin, do not give in to your darkness. Please, please come back to the light. I am here for you.“  
  
She lifted his face up and placed little butterfly kisses across his mouth and closed eyes. Slowly he responded finally lifting his hands to enclose her soft body and pull her close in to him resting her between his spread legs. His mouth sought to capture hers as she trailed hers about his face. For a long period there was silence, broken only occasionally by a soft moan or a breathy sigh.  
  
Nurael found herself pulled up and laid back against the divan with Haldir twisted over her as he mindlessly sought her comforting warmth. Releasing the fastenings of her tunic his hot mouth nuzzled her soft mounds and when he found the peaked nipples he latched on to them and suckled desperately. Nurael thrust up her chest in response and clung to him as she lost herself in her own rising passion. Suddenly Haldir stopped. He gazed down in horror into her green eyes, the same green eyes that tormented his dreams. With a cry of ‘she devil’ he flung himself back sliding down to the floor by the side of the divan his chest heaving and covered his face with an up flung arm.  
  
Nurael sat up in confusion clutching the two sides of her tunic together with trembling hands. Staring at the shaking form of the March Warden she could only watch helplessly.  
  
*Nurael, you must give him a strong sleeping drink. *  
  
*Lord Elrond? * Nurael whispered in her confusion.  
  
*Yes, he is worse than any off us believed. You will have to use the new drug. I sent a supply with my last messenger and Celeborn carried it with him to the retreat. You will find the powder in a small gold chest that is in the top drawer of the rosewood chest on the sleeping level. Go quickly, now! *  
  
She scooted off the divan and up the stairs to the sleeping loft. Frantically she searched for the chest and finding it, tore out the top drawer. Sighing with relief she found a small gold chest.  
  
*I have found it, my lord. *  
  
*Good. Now you must dilute a full spoon of the powder in a cup of tea with a small amount of honey and mix it well. When it is prepared, I will give you further instructions. *  
  
*Yes, my lord. *  
  
Nurael sped back down the stairs and spotting Haldir’s discarded cup of tea, picked it up and turned to the nearby table where their breakfast waited. She noted with relief that a small pot of honey sat there to sweeten the cereal. Setting the cup and small chest down she opened it up and stared down at the white powder. Nervously she chewed her lip. What if she made a mistake? If the dose were too strong she would kill him!  
  
*Nurael, do not fear to do what must be done. It would take far more then a spoon full of the powder to cause death. * Elrond reassured her.  
  
*Yes, my lord. * Nurael whispered and prepared the drink as she was instructed.  
  
*Take him the tea and place your hand on his forehead. Through you I will direct him to drink the tea. When he concentrates on the cup hand it to him but do not remove your hand from his forehead. *  
  
Nurael moved quickly and knelt down beside the still trembling elf. Leaning over she gently moved his arm aside and placed her hand as instructed on his forehead. A warm feeling spread from her hand to his brow and slowly he stopped trembling. Haldir opened his eyes and stared at her unseeing. She offered him the cup and his eyes focused on it. She held the cup to his mouth and he balanced his upper body on an elbow grasping the cup with his free hand. Relieved of the cup Nurael slipped her hand under his head for added support while still awkwardly keeping her hand on his forehead. When he had drained the cup he fell back and slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
*You have done well, Nurael. He will stir around noon tomorrow. Between now and then we must decide what steps we must now take. Has there been anything out of the ordinary that you have observed that you can relate to me? *  
  
Nurael hesitated before answering reluctantly. *Yes, Lord Elrond, there is… * She related Haldir’s comments about his troubling dreams, his request for a drug to help him sleep dreamlessly and the failure of the standard dose to let him do so. She went on to describe his restlessness that had alerted her to his ongoing nightmare and her observations of his body’s reactions to it. What he had said when she had joined him earlier that morning and then more slowly she added.  
  
*I am afraid I acted in a most unprofessional way my lord. I may have made matters worse. * She started to explain when Elrond gently silenced her.  
  
*Nurael, not every situation requires an emotional distance between the patient and the healer. While it is recommended and it is often best that a healer not treat a member of his or her family for obvious reasons there are times when those same reasons make the same healer the best choice. You have compassion and you do not fear him. It is for those reasons you were chosen. What happened merely alerted us to the added depths of his problem. *  
  
*My lord, what terrible thing could cause such disturbed dreams? Why would he fear them so? *  
  
*Galadriel and I both suspect it has been a number of things that started when he was very young and built up over the centuries. He has managed to keep those fears or perceived weaknesses tightly under control until now. Something has triggered his inability to continue to do so now. *  
  
*Then we must determine what the trigger was. *  
  
*That is one thing, yes, but we must also see what were the cause of his need to control the elves and things in his life. *  
  
*That means the Lady Galadriel must go into his mind and search. *  
  
*Perhaps. In the mean time make Haldir as comfortable as possible and should he wake up before I return, another dose like the first will safely take care of him. *  
  
*Yes, my lord. *  
  
  
Mell nin-my dear  
Meleth nin-my lover


	17. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

The slumbering figure of the tall March Warden lay stretched out on the divan without moving. It had taken the help of two retainers to lift him from the floor where he had rested after taking the sleeping draught directed by Lord Elrond to the divan. Once he lay there, Nurael had gently washed the sweat from his skin and hair and, with some effort, replaced his tunic and leggings with clean sleeping pants. Unbidden, her hands had tenderly lingered in caresses over the plains of his muscular chest and flat muscles of his stomach. His powerful arms and whipcord legs drew soft brushes from her fingers and the swelling of his sex had felt the tentative touch of her lips. After combing out his hair, she braided the traditional warrior braids at his brow and softly smoothed the rest back from his temples. He looked like some fallen hero of old, his face relaxed in repose and his long golden hair flowing back and over the end of the divan.  
  
Nurael sat on the floor at his side holding his hand with both of hers against her cheek and silently weeping. She was torn by the anguish he had shown earlier that morning and her own feelings for this complicated elf. She would never have taken advantage of his condition to touch him as she did, but she knew that she would never have the chance to do so once he regained consciousness. She would tuck her memories of the feel of his skin and the warmth of his body safely away only to be taken out and cherished in private during the long years ahead. They would become particularly dear when she had to return to Imladris never to see him again.  
  
Over the next few days at her touch Haldir would wake, drink a nutritious drink followed by the sleeping drug and fall back asleep. Although his slumber appeared untroubled by dreams, he faintly felt the pull of a pair of green eyes that appeared to be weeping and was soothed by the gentle touch of a soft hand. With no return of the terrible images of his nightmares, his body and his faer continued to relax.  
  
Elrond pushed the final book away from him and leaned back in his chair. He had been searching for nearly three days amidst the large collection of medical documents and books that he amassed over the millennium trying to find an answer to the problem facing the March Warden. He knew that he had read something on the illness of the faer, but he had no success in locating the article.  
  
*Elrond, nin, how goes your search? * Galadriel brushed his mind.  
  
*My lady, it does not go well. * He sighed with deep regret.  
  
*I feared as much. Nurael is deep into her sorrow and I do not know if she will be able to continue much longer before breaking. *  
  
*I know. I have talked with her and followed her condition with each new draught administered to Haldir. *  
  
*It maybe time for me to try to enter his mind and search out the source of this nightmare. I must try a tentative approach while he sleeps. His barriers will be more relaxed then. *  
  
*I agree. A gentle prodding should do little harm in his current state. *  
  
* Nurael has indicated that he has not shown any resistance to her guidance and followed her orders to wake and take the sleeping potion. *  
  
*Yes, that surprised me. I expected to have to direct his responses through her. It may be that there is a bond of sorts between them as yet unrecognized. *  
  
*I have suspected it for some time. His reactions to her have been far in excess of what one would normally expect. There is no question of her feelings for him. *  
  
*She has admitted as much to me. She has asked when this was all over to return to Imladris rather then remain as a reminder of his weakness and cause him additional embarrassment. As she says, she is the one who will be the easiest to move. Lothlorien needs her March Warden. *  
  
*Has she now? That is very interesting. She would give up her wish to serve on the fences, a goal she has worked to achieve for most of her life in order to protect him. *  
  
*I suspect her wish was partially driven by her desire to at least be near him without being under his control. She does not wish him to ever suspect the depth of her emotion for him and risk becoming another of his conquests among the ellyth. *  
  
*Haldir is notorious for maintaining an emotional distance from those he pursues and when he sees that an elleth seeks additional closeness he breaks it off immediately. Many of our ellyth suffer a broken heart or bruised spirit on account of his actions. *  
  
*It appears they both fear to risk their hearts in such a manner. *  
  
*We will deal with that after Haldir has been relieved of his illness, mell nin. If you concur, I will speak with Nurael and make the necessary preparations to begin my attempt to enter Haldir’s mind. I would ask that you also link with me at that time and act as my anchor to allow me to withdraw as safely as possible. *  
  
*Agreed. *  
  
*I will let you know when I will make the preliminary attempt to do so. *  
  
*I will await your call. *  
  
*Until then, Elrond. *  
  
Unaware of the growing concerns of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond over her well being, Nurael continued to watch closely over Haldir. She was constantly touching his face and chest with gentle hands, holding and nuzzling his hand, talking in soft whispers against his ear telling him how much he was loved and needed, how he had to let go of his dark dreams and come back to the light where his family and friends longed for him to be. He would turn his head slightly toward the sound of her voice or gently squeeze her hand with his when she would kiss his palm. At first she was not sure what his responses meant, but she was glad that she was able reach down through the darkness and the fog of the drug to reassure him he was not alone. Her discussions with Lord Elrond soon left her with no doubt the Lady would have to enter the mind of the March Warden if there was to be any chance of a healing. Since neither the Lady, nor Elrond would actually be present there with Haldir and her, she knew she would have to act as their hands and physically perform any actions that needed to be accomplished. Nurael was not surprised when the Lady contacted her with the news and told her what preparations she would need to make there at the retreat. The list was fairly simple and would not take long to complete. She was, however, surprised when Galadriel instructed her to take a light sleeping potion herself and retire early to get a good night’s rest.  
  
*You will be very important to the success of this effort, Nurael. I will need you to monitor Haldir’s condition while I concentrate on my efforts to gain entrance to his mind. Elrond will be monitoring both my mental state and that of Haldir and will be responsible for bringing me back out if there are problems. Celeborn will bring Master Maenasted in to the link and keep overall watch on everyone’s wellbeing. You will become part of the link because Both Elrond and I will use you as the focus so you can follow what we are doing and perform any actual physical tasks needed there. Do you have any questions mell nin? *  
  
*Not with the process my lady, but I do have a question regarding how much of Haldir’s thoughts or fears will be exposed to the rest of us. If we are all tied in together in this link, might not we all gain access to those things we have no right to know? *  
  
*You are right to fear such a possibility and be concerned. It will be my responsibility to sift through the recesses of his mind and isolate those specific things that are causing the problem we are attempting to cure. Elrond’s responsibility will be to provide a barrier to prevent anyone of you from following me in or letting any of Haldir’s mental state flow back through the link. If I am successful, I will pass the identity of those things to Elrond. Any discussion amongst us will be limited to the relevant items and we will have protected Haldir’s privacy to the best of our ability given the circumstances. *  
  
*Thank you, my lady. That eases my concerns a great deal. “  
  
*Good. We will attempt the treatment after breakfast in the morning. *  
*All will be ready. *  
  
Faer-spirit/soul  
Ellyth-female elves (p)  
Elleth-female elf  
Mell nin-my dear


	18. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Nurael had difficulty sleeping in spite of the potion that Galadriel had instructed her to take. Finally, giving up after tossing and turning for most of the night, she rose and dressed quickly before crossing the talan to check on her patient. If all went well later in that morning, there would be a clear path for them to take to help Haldir heal. Kneeling beside the silent form of the March Warden, she gently washed his face with a cool wet cloth and straightened the light cover that covered his lower body. When she had finished her tasks she sat back on her heels and studied his face.  
  
“You are the most exasperating, stubborn, idiotic elf I have ever had the misfortune to know. How Lord Elrond can even think we could be bond mates I cannot imagine. All of my life you have affected every decision or action I have ever taken and not in a helpful way. You have no intention of ever taking a mate, so where does that leave me? I was prepared to be alone as long as I could serve as a healer for our warriors on the fences. But now even that will be taken from me. I will have to return to Imladris and leave all that I hoped to accomplish unfinished because the Golden Woods needs you more than me.”  
  
Nurael bent her head and wept quietly into her hands until she heard the sounds of breakfast being set out in the outer room. Blowing her nose and wiping her face with the same wet cloth she had used earlier on Haldir she entered and nodded to the retainer as he finished.  
  
“Good morning, Mistress Nurael. I hope you will enjoy your breakfast. Is the March Warden any better?”  
  
“No, he remains the same. This morning will be a busy one so please see that no one enters until I have indicated we are finished.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress Nurael. Will there be time for me to remove the remains from the table before you begin?”  
  
‘Yes, that should not be a problem. I will close the outer door before we start. If it is closed then you will have to wait.”  
  
“Is there anything you will require before then?”  
  
Nurael shook her head. “Every thing is prepared.”  
  
“I will see that a strengthening tea is prepared for both you and the March Warden. I am sure you will find it helpful.”  
  
She nodded while privately thinking that Haldir would still be unconscious when they finished.  
  
“Thank you, I am sure we will.”  
  
He bowed and quietly left her to her breakfast.  
  
As Nurael toyed with her food she continued to contemplate her future. She thought of her grandparents and wondered if she should consider joining them in the Undying Lands. At least there would be a measure of peace for her with no Haldir to remind her daily of her weakness for him. Of course healers were always needed somewhere so perhaps she could find a more rewarding place elsewhere?  
  
*Things are not that dire just yet, Nurael. * Elrond’s amused voice gently touched her mind.  
  
Embarrassed to be caught so unawares, Nurael turned a bright red and stammered a welcome to her teacher. *My Lord Elrond, I was only considering possibilities. *  
  
*I understand, but such darkness must be set aside if we are to succeed in our efforts today. *  
  
*Do you really think we will gain the knowledge we need to help him? *  
  
*Yes, how can we fail with such an array of talent to accomplish it? *  
  
The musical tones of the Lady Galadriel chimed in. *Of course, Mistress Healer, we will search and find the source of the darkness that cripples the faer of our march warden. And when we do, we will do what ever is necessary to remove it. *  
  
*Good morning my lady, Lord Elrond, and I were….. *  
  
*I know, young one, you worry much over things you cannot control. All we can ask is for you to do the best you can. We will have to do the rest. Is all ready there? *  
  
*Yes, let me go to Haldir’s side. * Nurael pushed back from the table and closed the outer door to the talan before moving to stand by his side.  
  
*Very well. Elrond nin, are you ready? *  
  
*Yes my lady. I have insured I will not be interrupted from my tasks. Glorfindel is standing guard at the door even as we speak. *  
  
*Excellent. Both Celeborn and Master Maenestad are here as well. Nurael, will you place your hands on either side of Haldir’s head when I tell you? I will use your touch to focus on. Once I have breached his barriers you may remove them and stand by for any requests for help in the required physical tasks. *  
  
All was silent for a short time. Nurael made her self comfortable at the end of the divan and bent forward to bury her face in the long fall of his hair before returning to await the initiation of the link.  
  
It began as a low murmur at first and she shook her head uncomfortably. Then there was a narrow filament of golden luminosity that enlarged and filled her mind with its glowing presence even as she sensed the addition of silver and green threads intertwined about and through the golden shimmer. A deep blue light joined it and formed a wall before her inner vision. She knew then that Lord Celeborn, and the master healer, had been joined by Lord Elrond. Leaning forward she prepared for her place in the link and at Galadriel’s mental nudge, she placed her hands as instructed on either side of the sleeping Haldir’s head. She continued to watch as the silver and blue threads were joined by an azure blue thread and to her amazement realized that it was her own mind now tied to the link.  
  
*We are all now bound together. No one must break the link without warning. * The deep voice of Elrond echoed through their minds. There was a soft shurring of sound as all acknowledged the warning.  
  
The golden radiance began to pulse and separate into an elongated sphere. Trailing the sphere was a slender cord of shimmering silver, green, blue, and azure blue threads. Passing through the blue wall Galadriel attempted to go beyond and through the grey rock wall that was the visible barrier guarding Haldir’s mind. Her initial push was met with an equally strong rebuff. Pulling back she paused and then tried three more times with increasing strength until at last she breached the barrier and found herself floating in a sea of sickly green and black mists swirling through pools of shining blues and gold. There were cries of pain echoing throughout the morass that caused her to flinch before strengthening her presence there and letting them all know she had successfully made it through. At that all of the threads dropped off with the exception of the blue one that represented her safety link to Elrond.  
  
Pausing she listened to the cries before focusing on a gruff snarl that kept repeating. “It is all your fault. If you had not been so weak, we would not have lost so many warriors.” Another wailed in high-pitched tones, “Weakling, weakling, weakling.” Off in a distance she heard another that sounded like a child. Following it the mists cleared and revealed a narrow corridor. She entered and paused before a door that swung open revealing a small room. Inside was the broken figure of an elfling and holding the smaller figures of two other elflings in his arms.  
  
*Why do you weep penneth? * She asked the forlorn ellon.  
  
*Because our naneth and ada have gone away and I cannot find them. I do not know what to do. How will we live without them? How will I care for my gwanur? *  
  
*Do you not know that I will care for you. *  
  
*Who are you? *  
  
*I am Galadriel, the Lady of The Golden Woods. Your ada served me as March Warden for many years. I swore to your parents that I would care for you and your gwanur if anything happened to him. Here in this room you are but an elfling. Elflings are allowed to be afraid. It is for the grownups to be brave and protect them until they become adults. *  
  
*But they say we are weak and do not deserve to live. We can only do that by being strong and not fearing anything. I have failed and I am afraid. *  
  
*Who tells you these things? *  
  
*Can you not hear the voices? *  
  
*I hear the voices of doubt and fear that you have allowed to take root in your deepest faer, but they are not real. *  
  
*I am afraid. *  
  
*You cannot stay here hiding in this little room. There are many who love you, who seek to aid you. Will you not allow me to guide you out of the shadows and into the light where you may see the truth for your self? *  
  
*I am safe only as long as I remain here. They will not leave me alone. *  
  
*If you remain here you will prove the voices right. *  
  
*You do not know what I have done, what I have failed to do. *  
  
*Then tell me, show me why you deserve such punishment. *  
  
*I cannot. *  
  
*Then you must be prepared for me to search your faer until I find your failure. All of your failures and I will spread them out beyond to all. *  
  
*No my lady, you must not do this. I forbid it! * The firm voice of Nurael flashed through the shadows in an azure blue flame.  
  
*Nurael, how did you…. * Galadriel stiffened in surprise.  
  
*Forgive me, my lady, I do not know what drew me in, but I am here and I know what you are doing is not what should be done. *  
  
*Penneth do you know what danger you have put us all in? *  
  
*I did not seek to follow you, it simply happened. I must be the one to lead him out. I do not know how I know this, I just do. *  
  
Galadriel paused considering her blunt statement. *Very well, I will allow you to do this but I will remain nearby to protect you both and show you the way back when you must return. *  
  
*I thank you my lady. *  
  
There was silence and only the azure blue flame remained.  
  
*Elfling, do you know who I am? *  
  
*I am not sure,…..your voice is familiar. *  
  
*Then listen to it. Hear it. Believe it. *  
  
*I will listen. *  
  
*I am Nurael. I am friends with your gwanur and spent many years with them while growing up. You have known me since I was an elfling like them.”  
  
*Nurael? *  
  
*Yes. Do you remember me now? *  
  
*I….think…..so. You caused mw a lot of trouble. *  
  
*Did I? * There was laughter in her voice.  
  
*You used to laugh at me like you are doing now! *  
  
*I am not laughing at you Haldir, I am laughing at the memories of the problems you caused me. *  
  
*I…caused …you….problems? *  
  
*You certainly did. *  
  
*How? *  
  
Softly, *We can talk about those later. Now we are here to deal with yours. *  
  
*I do not want to do that. *  
  
*Only elflings refuse to face the unpleasant Haldir. You have grown up and become a great warrior, one that your ada and naneth would be proud of. Your brothers are proud of you. I am proud of you. All of us including the lord and lady wish for you to return to the light and be your old self. *  
  
*I cannot. I have failed them all. *  
  
*Haldir, hear my voice, trust it. Let me walk beside you and look into the dark places. Let me lend you my strength until you know the measure of yours. *  
  
*Why would you do that? *  
  
*Do you not know, ind nin? *  
  
*I… *


	19. The Battle Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Haldir stared at her in bewilderment. *Is there something between us? *  
  
Nurael sighed and reached for his hand. *Elfling, before that is discussed, we must help you conquer your fears. Leave your brothers here and the Lady Galadriel will keep them safe while we go forth and do battle with the voices that trouble you so. *  
  
*I cannot. * He shrunk back against the wall, shoving the other two elflings behind him protectively.  
  
*Haldir, you are a great warrior to all of us. Time and time again you have led your warriors against the enemies of the Golden Woods. At the risk of your own life you have saved many. Even here with your deepest fears holding you prisoner, you still seek to protect your brothers. That is not the mark of a coward or one who would avoid responsibility. *  
  
He frowned in concentration. *I remember many battles but that was when I was a full-grown elf. I am but an elfling now. *  
  
Nurael gritted her teeth in exasperation and lowered her head so that she did not reveal herself.  
  
*Steady, Nurael, remember why you were chosen for this task. * The soft voice of her teacher reached out through the link.  
  
*I will, Lord Elrond. But even here he remains the most stubborn, unmovable, opinionated, self-righteous mule that he is outside. *  
  
*Then use your bluntness. Do not accept his self-pity. *  
  
Turning her focus back to the elfling in front of her, she studied his white face. *Haldir, either as a warrior or as an elfling you are required to obey those to who are in charge, is that not right? *  
  
He reluctantly nodded his head.  
  
*When you were the March Warden, who were your leaders? *  
  
He twisted his body, every muscle protesting a response, but finally he blurted out. *The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. *  
  
*Good. When they told you there was a task to be done, was it ever against all that you knew to be proper and for the good of their people? *  
  
There was a long silence then a reluctant *No. *  
  
*And you do know that they have placed you under my care? *  
  
Again the long silence followed by a reluctant *Yes. *  
  
*Then even though you are an elfling you understand that you must obey my orders. *  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
*Good, I know what I require of you is a terribly frightening thing. Facing one's private demons alone would tax even the bravest of our warriors. For an elfling it would be even worse. But you will not be alone. I will be with you and adding my strength to yours. The Lady Galadriel will remain to protect your brothers in your absence. No one will dare to challenge her. *  
  
Haldir looked back at the small figures of his brothers. As he watched a gentle light surrounded them with a blanket of golden shimmers and with a sigh they slipped to the floor and closed their eyes in sleep.  
  
*Even now she surrounds them with her protection. See how safe they feel? Safe enough to sleep! *  
  
He stood there indecisive for many minutes watching the sleeping elflings before he squared his shoulders and turned back to face her.  
  
*I will do as you ask. May I take your hand now? *  
  
*My hand will always be there for you, ind nin, whenever you need it. Come, we will face your demons together and destroy them. None can stand before us when we are together. *  
  
For the first time in many months the figure of Haldir moved forward with a resoluteness he had been lacking. He placed his hand in Nurael’s and looked up at her.  
  
*I am ready now, but please hold me tightly so I will not become lost or frightened again. *  
  
Nurael looked down at the determined figure of the elfling, squeezed his hand gently, and smiled.  
  
*I will do so. But you must understand Haldir there will be things that frighten you again. It is all right to feel so. We all have fears. When that happens to you remember the touch of my hand and draw strength from it. It will help you to face them down. *  
  
He stopped and looked up into her face with a very worried look. *If I use up your strength, will that not leave you defenceless? *  
  
*No, it is a strange thing but when one shares such strengths, it double or even triples its availability. The more you share the stronger you become. *  
  
He considered that, and then nodded. *There is sense in what you say. I have always believed you had to be the strong one in order for those that you were responsible for could remain safe. When you have no one to share and help replenish the strength with, your efforts to remain strong will eventually drain you and leave you weak. *  
  
Galadriel sent a silent message of encouragement to Nurael.  
  
*Well done, Healer. You have managed to get him to consider a new point of view. That is the first step on his road to recovery. *  
  
Elrond added his approval as well. *I agree, Nurael. Now strike while the anvil is hot. Move him beyond the room! *  
  
*It is not wrong to be strong for those under your protection and leadership, Haldir. It is wrong not to seek respite and renewal with one in whom you trust and consider your equal. Such a one need not be your match physically but should be equally strong in spirit. *  
  
*Like the Lady and Lord Celeborn? *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
He nodded and turned to face the door where the golden light of the Lady stood guard against the darkness beyond. *I thank you lady for the protection of my brothers while Nurael and I come forth to deal with the voices. *  
  
*Even as you have shared your protection with my family, March Warden, I am happy to share mine with yours. Go without concern for their well-being for they are safe in my care. * The Lady’s voice brushed his mind gently and he felt the sweetness of her affection surround him, soothing some of the wounds he carried so painfully.  
  
He started towards the door now firmly pulling the startled Nurael by her hand. He paused momentarily as if gathering his courage and gripped her hand painfully.  
  
*I am ready Healer. *  
  
She returned his grip firmly. *Very well, but remember I am here beside you and you may use what ever of my strength you may need. *  
  
He nodded and they stepped through into the darkness that swirled about in chaotic motion. The sounds of the jeering voices built and fell in a discordant chant. He winced but held tightly to Nurael’s hand.  
  
*Which way? * He shuddered.  
  
Nurael hesitated but only for a moment. *Let us deal with the one that calls you a weakling first. Make it prove its accusation. *  
  
He shivered, then turned with Nurael in tow towards the direction the piercing cry came from. Following its shrill accusation through a dark sickly acid green tunnel they quickly reached the end in front of a small wooden door criss-crossed with belts of iron. There was a key in the lock above the handle.  
  
He looked at her uncertainly.  
  
*You must unlock the door Haldir, I cannot do it for you. * Nurael said gently.  
  
Nodding, he reached gingerly for the key several times before succeeding in grasping it. When he turned his face towards her, she smiled encouragingly and squeezed his other hand firmly. With slow deliberation, he turned the key and stepped back as the door swung open. As it did the voice died down into a squeak like that of a mouse. Surprised he exchanged glances with her and then returned his attention to the room beyond the door. There was the shrivelled up figure of a stick like grey male who wiggled about on the floor like a worm. Speaking in its squeaky high pitch voice it continued to accuse Haldir of being a weakling.  
  
*It would seem March Warden, one who is truly weak is making such accusations. Demand to know the basis of his charges. *  
  
Letting go of Nurael he moved angrily into the room. Standing there he put his hands on his hips and glared at the worm. Nurael hid a grin behind a hand as she saw flashes of the old Haldir emerging in the elfling.  
  
*What right have you to make such accusations towards me? * He demanded.  
  
As he stood over the writhing loathsome thing, it’s voice grew weaker and weaker before finally expiring completely and the worm disappeared. He looked at Nurael in surprise.  
  
*This was what I feared? *  
  
She nodded. *It is one of them. *  
  
*But I believed it! *  
  
*It is easy to doubt oneself, but in doing so, you also open the door to such as this. In time if you do not face it you come to believe it. *  
  
Frowning he turned and studied the now empty floor before him. *How do you stop it? *  
  
*Such fear is not always logical and must be dealt with rationality. By accepting that you have been affected by its touch, you can best deal with it by sharing it with the ones you trust most. They become your anchor that allows you to explore and then reject it. If you lack that anchor then all you hear is the voice that nags until you have no other choice but to believe it. *  
  
*And that is what I have been doing? *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
He stood with head bent as he sorted through the many thoughts clogging his mind and added to the chaos of his faer. Finally he turned back to her. *Let us see what else I have foolishly listened too. *  
  
Nurael hesitated. *Haldir. You should be prepared to accept that there maybe some truth in what the voices say. If that is so, you will still have to face them and accept the guilt. What you must not do is dwell over much upon such a failure and allow it to dictate the rest of your actions. Let yourself to forgive yourself. Learn from it and do not make the mistake again. We are not the Valar. But even they have been known to make mistakes. Do not judge yourself more harshly then they judge themselves. *  
  
Haldir slumped and began to sink back into his despair.  
  
*Haldir. * her voice cut across his mind like a whip and jerked his attention back towards her. *You have begun the battles for your fears.. You have won the first one, now you will have to go on and win to the war! *


	20. The Trigger Is Revealed and Progress Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Haldir stared at the shimmering azure blue figure of Nurael and swallowed hard. Lost in the fog of his tortured mind it was the only thing he could relate to and he seemed to shrink back into his inner elfling where he felt safe.  
  
*Haldir, you need not fear me. Have I not said I am here to share my strength with you? Here is my hand, hold it and let me help you face the other battles ahead. *  
  
He shuddered. *You are angry with me! Why should I not fear you? *  
  
Nurael groaned inwardly and slowly counted to ten before speaking in a soft soothing tone. *I am not angry with you. I only wish to keep you focused on the task at hand. You saw how easy it was to overcome your first challenge. You know it can be done for the others. *  
  
*The rest will not be so easy, will they? * The Haldir ‘elfling’ whispered painfully.  
  
*No, but then we did not say otherwise, did we? *  
  
Haldir shook his head acknowledging that they had not. Finally squaring his shoulders once more he reached for Nurael’s hand. *I am ready. *  
  
Nurael smiled at him and together they re-entered the dark mist shrouded hall where the voices continued to bellow and yell in an unholy chant of… “Failure…Shame…Coward.” Haldir flinched and grasped Nurael’s hand tighter.  
  
*Courage, my golden warrior. * Nurael placed her other hand on his shoulder. He turned toward her blankly for a minute then a grin spread over his face.  
  
*Am I truly your golden warrior? * He asked in delight.  
  
Nurael cursed inwardly knowing that those three words had revealed more then she had ever intended. *Of course, you are the golden warrior to us all. Do you not remember the way all the elleth vi for your attention? How the warriors of the golden woods seek your approval? *  
  
At those words he frowned. *I have never sought this. *  
  
*Yet you have never sought to mitigate it either, have you? *  
  
*You say I am guilty of arrogance and pride? * Anger laced his words.  
  
Nurael paused and carefully considered both her answer and his possible reactions. Knowing that bluntness had served her well before, she decided it would continue to be her best approach.  
  
*You have always been arrogant, Haldir. You wear it like a cloak draped around you as protection against others at all times. Few have seldom seen the real elf behind it. That is a shame, since I have found I like the you hidden there. I know that there are times when such arrogance is proper and helps you deal with those you must give orders to. But all are not subject to such requirements and they can resent it. *  
  
*As you did when I removed my brothers from your influence! *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
*Nothing like plain speaking. * He snorted wryly.  
  
*Would you have it any other way? *  
  
*No, even as an elfling you were plain speaking. Irritating as it was, it was preferable to the self-serving words of many others. * Flashes of the old Haldir were reflected in his speech and posture.  
  
*We are digressing from our purpose. There are your fears we must face so that you may emerge stronger then before. *  
  
Turning to face the loudest voice he nodded. *Let us begin then. *  
  
Following in his wake Nurael smiled inwardly thankful she had managed to deflect him from her comment. If she were careful he would remember little of the personal comments between them and think only of her efforts towards his healing. He must never know of her true feelings for him or he would not hesitate to use it to put her in her place.  
  
*That was unkind, Nurael. He has never deliberately sought to do so. * Elrond’s voice echoed quietly through the mind link.  
  
*Lord Elrond, you have never been at his mercy. He has done so to others before, and I do not doubt, he will again. It is part of that protection he has surrounded himself with. * She responded defensively.  
  
*If you cannot deal with him impersonally as your patient and rise above your own personal opinions and fears, perhaps the time has come to remove you as his guide. *  
  
Shocked, Nurael stopped suddenly and considered Elrond’s words. As she gazed blindly forward, she suddenly took note of the fact that Haldir was quickly disappearing in the darkness ahead.  
  
*Lord Elrond, I will deal with you later, right now my patient needs me, and we cannot afford to let him face what lies ahead alone. * Nurael grimaced and charged after her patient. She failed to note the amusement rippling through the mind link.  
  
*How did you know she needed the reminder, Elrond? * Galadriel softly chuckled.  
  
*I have grown to know her well during her training, my lady. She tends to allow herself to become too involved personally with her patients. For all of her abilities as a healer, she still has a way to go to full maturity. That is something only time and experience will correct. *  
  
*Is that not understandable in this case? *  
  
*Yes, but understandable or not she must learn to distance herself. *  
  
Nurael quickly caught up to Haldir just as he emerged from the grey swirling fog and faced a pompous tall fat blob of a male dressed in dirty robes that flapped about him as he strode back and forth on a stage above them. He carried a long scroll that fluttered out behind him and he was checking off each of Haldir’s faults as he announce them to all and sundry.  
  
*Fault number three million two thousand eight hundred and seventy seven, * he intoned in a strong officious voice.  
  
Haldir jumped upon the stage and grabbed the scroll from the startled figure. *Prove it. * He demanded. *Prove I am a coward, that I lied, that I abandoned my responsibilities. *  
  
The male figure looked smugly at him. *But you did, March Warden, when you failed to trust that your warriors knew their training, when you failed to let your captains do their jobs and insisted on controlling everyone’s actions. When you failed to tell your lord and lady how you failed to properly protect the village of Lithrif. *  
  
Haldir stared at the figure in horror unable to either answer or defend himself.  
  
*That is it! That is the trigger! * Galadriel exclaimed suddenly.  
  
*How can you be so sure, lirimaer? * Celeborn interjected.  
  
*Because his cousin’s children were among those lost during the yrch raid that destroyed it. He lost family and you know how much value he places on them. He failed to protect them. *  
  
*But everything had been done that could have possibly been, and everything that was important to their safety even to the ordering of the families into closer locations nearer Caras Galadon, * Master Maenestad objected.  
  
*I know, but he wanted to bring them within the city itself and their elders refused. Since he did not get them to come in and his family suffered the lose, he sees himself as a failure. That has to be it! The timing of it is too much of a coincidence not to be. * She insisted.  
  
*That may well be the trigger, but there are other things that have weakened his ability to judge correctly and so led to his failing into this illness of his faer so easily. * Elrond cautioned.  
  
“I agree. * Galadriel reached through the mind link. *Nurael. *  
  
*Yes my lady, I have been listening. *  
  
*Haldir seems frozen now. Perhaps a suggestion that he can seek out answers to these charges elsewhere, then face this troublesome one at the end? *  
  
Nurael nodded and turned her attention back to her patient. *Haldir. * She waited for a response. *Haldir, * Climbing up on the stage she shook his shoulder. It took several attempts but he finally tore his eyes away from the smug figure now dancing up and down in front of him. Nurael noted the dazed look he wore and turned him away so that he would see only her.  
  
*Nurael, * he whispered. *He tells the truth, I did fail to protect the village. *  
  
*Perhaps, perhaps not. If it is true, we need to understand the whole series of events so that a proper judgement can be rendered. We must search through all areas of your memory. We need to understand your orders, both received and given. *  
  
*But more than that we need to go back to the very first charges of weakness, cowardliness, and failure that you levelled against yourself to your childhood. Once we have found the beginning we can deal with each event and build from there. *  
  
*I do not understand why we need to do that. Surely it cannot be important to go so far back. *  
  
*Haldir, there was a doubt lurking somewhere that began all of this. Something happened to make you believe it just a little at first. Then there was another, then another and another. Finally you were filled with them. If you face them now that you are an adult, those first doubts can be seen in their true light and I believe that you will find that they were not worth the worry and pain you have heaped upon yourself. *  
  
*You make me sound weak and helpless. * He frowned fiercely at her.  
  
*You make yourself weak and helpless by refusing to face your fears. Now shall we chase them out of the shadows and into the light and see what they really look like? *  
  
*What about him? * He gestured back over his shoulder.  
  
*He will still be here waiting when we have dealt with them. *  
  
And so began the clearing of the spider webs of fear and indecision that for centuries had tied up his soul in endless pain and anguish. It started with his anger towards his parents for deserting him and his brothers when they were young, leaving him to raise and protect them in their parents’ stead. Though as an adult he now understood that the death of his father in battle and his mother’s fading was not of his making, but he could not accept it emotionally.  
  
His resentment for losing part of his own childhood and anger over his brothers' need for him to be their anchor in the frightening new world they faced had continued to fester. Where was his anchor? There had certainly been none for him! Then he became angry with himself for feeling that way. Fearful of failure and needing to make sure he succeeded, he strove to control every facet of his life and that of his brothers.  
  
When they reached his memories concerning the period with Nurael, she saw for herself the effects of her antics had on him and understood the pain she had caused him with her teasing and interference with his plans for his brothers. He was torn between his duties as a warden and that as guardian for his brothers.  
  
As Nurael and he visited each of these painful memories in turn, he finally understood he was not to blame for many of them. Haldir was able to accept the naturalness of his feelings, forgive himself, and let them go. One by one, each of the painful bubbles was lanced and the poison they held released to disappear forever. He began to walk taller and his eyes were brighter.  
  
*I am not a failure. * He turned joyfully back towards Nurael. *Healer, I am not a failure. *  
  
*No, Haldir, you were faced with responsibilities far exceeding what you should have been expected to deal with and you fulfilled them magnificently. The way your brothers turned out testifies to that. *  
  
He hesitated, *I have not treated the ellyth of Lorien very well. *  
  
Nurael smiled. *I doubt you will find them complaining. The attraction of your looks and prowess as a warrior as well as your reputation as our fearless March Warden easily let you become the focus of many a elleth’s daydream or secret longing. Your 'do not give a damned, take it or leave it’ attitude fascinates them. There is something about a bad ellon image that makes an elleth want to tame him. *  
  
Haldir looked suitably embarrassed then studied her countenance with interest. *How about you Healer, do I fascinate you? *  
  
Nurael froze then turned away. *That is nonsense, Haldir. We do not have time to indulge in such petty games. We still have the matter of your self-charge of failure to protect the village of Lithrif. *  
  
*When we have finished Healer, we will visit this again. * He warned.  
  
Nurael looked icily at him and said to herself. ‘I think not, Haldir. I will be gone before you can remember it.’  
  
  
Elfling-young elfchild  
Elleth-female elf  
Lithrif-Ash (S) + Bark (S) to mean Village of ash colored bark. Trees and all were covered with residue from Mordor  
Lirimaer-lovely one  
Yrch-orc (plural)  
Ellyth-female elves


	21. Putting A Plan Into Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

All through the morning the talan in the retreat remained silent. The figure of the March Warden sat for long periods unmoving then would rise and stalk about on silent feet only to return and sit again. His face showed no expression but his eyes reflected the changing levels of his emotion shifting from glittering icy blue to searing hot sapphire then to simmering azure.  
  
Haldir was deep in thought when the retainer entered with his lunch. At the sound of china and silver being set down, he turned toward the elf and watched as he completed his task.  
  
When the retainer noted his attention he bowed his head in a slight nod and smiled. “I regret March Warden that the guard has not yet returned. However I did overhear one of his companions mention that his trip to the fences would be a short one. Perhaps that is a clue to the Healer’s destination?”  
  
Haldir nodded and grinned. “That would be an excellent one. Meldir, I thank you.”  
  
The retainer continued musingly. “I believe they followed the trail just to the left of the old entrance. Strange, how that is seldom guarded these days. One really should talk to the Capt of the Guard about that.”  
  
Haldir studied the bland countenance before replying. “Yes, perhaps later this evening?”  
  
“I believe you are right March Warden, I will do so just as soon as I complete my duties, this evening…. Very late this evening! I will also have to remind him that his warriors have been quite remiss in properly storing their packs lately as well. Why would you believe that just this very noon I found a fully prepared travel pack hanging from a tree near the bathing pool? Very careless of someone.”  
  
They both exchanged conspiratorial grins and as he left he gestured an old traditional sign for good luck before resuming his bland expression. A feral grin spread across Haldir’s face. He had plans to make and paths to travel before the sun set this day!  
  
With a known destination and the means now to accomplish it, Haldir was soon on his way. A swift check of his own pack provided him with his usual travel favorites and thanks to the dedicated attention of the retreat retainers his clothes were clean and ready to go. Earlier he had lavished a great deal of time and attention on the maintenance of his weapons so they were battle ready. With an ease he not used for some time, he slipped through the afore mentioned gate and located the pack with lembas as well as some fresh fruit and a skin of wine. He shook his head in amusement at the retainer’s idea of what a warden needed while traveling.  
  
The trail was easy to read and he covered the distance in a record two days. Upon arrival at the eastern end of the fences, he used every skill at his command to infiltrate the sentries and grinned with pride when they nailed him.  
  
“Daro ennas.” Several wardens stepped out or dropped from trees and surrounded his cloaked and hooded figure. “Pedo.”  
  
He turned to face them and removed his hood. “Mae govannen, gwedeir nin, nuitho i ‘ruith. im na Haldir”  
  
“Haldir, istannen le ammen.” They crowded around him. “March Warden, you were not expected.”  
  
“I am not here officially, gwedeir nin, I am travelling through after completing a special assignment for our lady. I merely sought to test your alertness and have a bit of fun at the same time. You have done well. I congratulate you. Few have caught Haldir o Lorien when he seeks to pass unnoticed through watched barriers!” He watched as they reacted with pleasure and smiled at them.  
  
The patrol leader accepted his compliment and responded with a formal bow his hand on his heart. “I thank you March Warden, your words of praise give us all much joy. I will let our group leader know of your arrival at once and have a talan cleared for your use.”  
  
Haldir raised a hand to stay his action. “No, hannon le, meldir, do not disturb him. I wish no such official recognition. I will greet him at breakfast before I depart back to Caras Galadon. I would prefer to sleep in one of the patrol talans tonight if there is room for one more?”  
  
“It would be our pleasure to share ours with you if that would suffice?”  
  
“It will be most satisfactory. I will join you later this evening when your shift is finished. One other thing, I seek the healer Nureal. I understand she arrived somewhere here several days ago and I carry a message for her.”  
  
One of the other wardens nodded. “She travelled on to the next patrol area. Their healer needed some assistance.”  
  
Haldir frowned. “There have been additional attacks?”  
  
“Yes, March Warden, but it has calmed down. I believe she was merely to give the healer some time to rest while she awaits her escort from Imladris to arrive.”  
  
“Mmm, I will detour there tomorrow before I head south. Now where may I leave my things until later?”  
  
“Over there just beyond the ridge. Our talan is near the stream. You may wish to refresh your self there as well.”  
  
“Perhaps I can provide the main ingredient for dinner. How is the hunting?”  
  
“Quite good south of here. You will find a large flock of game birds as well as rabbit taking advantage of the low ground cover.”  
  
Haldir nodded. “I will see what I can find. I will return in a couple of hours.”  
  
“Good hunting, March Warden.”  
  
Later that evening when the patrol had finished their shift and returned to the talan they found that Haldir had bagged a number of pheasants and he was roasting them over the fire. Surprised to see their March Warden so relaxed the wardens took some time to feel equally at ease. It was not long though before others added a mixed supply of fruit and berries as well as a small crock of honeycomb taken from a wild bee tree hive earlier that day.  
  
It proved a surprisingly pleasant evening for everyone. Haldir was his usual quiet self but his grins and occasional comments allowed him to keep pace with the teasing and ribald remarks offered by the rest of the patrol. Bedding down for the night brought many happy memories flooding back to him of his time on the fences as a simple warden. His rest that night was the first untroubled he had had for centuries and he made a note to himself that in future he would seek to spend more time in the company of the patrols and not buried in paperwork or trying to personally direct the many different different facets of the warden activities. He could see the common sense of his brothers’ urgings to delegate some responsibilities to others and resolved to do so upon his returned.  
  
Morning saw him receiving warm goodbyes from the patrol members and a respectful group leader. He found himself promising to return soon to share their company much to their delight. With a light heart he set off to reach the next patrol area and his planned ambush of a very skittish healer. This was definitely going to be a battle of wills he intended to win! He grinned at the thought of her response and knew he was going to enjoy every minute of it!  
  
  
  
  
daro ennas- stop there.  
pedo-speak  
Mae govannen, gwedeir nin, nuitho i ‘ruith. im na Haldir o Lorien - Well met, my brothers, hold your wrath, I am Haldir of Lorien.  
Haldir, istannen le ammen-you are known to us.  
Haldir o Lorien-Haldir of Lorien  
hannon le, meldir-thank you friend


	22. A Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Nurael slumped back exhausted on her heels as the mind link between all the participants dissolved. She studied the face of the sleeping March Warden and smiled sadly. After all the angst and worry, dealing with his final worry and fear had proved anti climatical. Once all the detritus had been cleared from his mind he was able to judge the validity of his actions through clearer eyes. The pain of those loses would remain, but he could now clear himself of the charge of failure. That belonged to the leaders who would not follow his sound advice and unfortunately all had to suffer the results.  
  
*Nurael, he will sleep now for some time while his mind reorders and settles itself. Tomorrow morning, administer one final draught of the potion and then let him awaken naturally after it wears off. He should feel well enough to return to Caras Galadon in the next few days. I have recommended that he stand down from any further duties for a few weeks and spend some time in activities to help him return to a normal life. *  
  
Elrond hesitated momentarily then continued. *You have done extremely well Nurael, It was a most unusual case, and you responded quite naturally to the challenge. Perhaps this is meant to be your special area, penneth. *  
  
*Lord Elrond, I am pleased it went so well, but it is not something I would wish to experience again. In fact my lord I think it best if after I give him the last of the dosage tomorrow, I should depart immediately for Imladris. My presence here can only serve as a reminder to his pride of how he failed to recognize and deal himself with his perceived weaknesses. *  
  
*You should give him more credit then that Nurael. He should awaken a more balanced and better judge of character. *  
  
*Perhaps my lord, but for many centuries his arrogance and pride have become heavily ingrained and he will not find it easy to change such habits so quickly or easily. It would be better for him to do so within the circle of his brothers’ affection. *  
  
*Very well, I will discuss this with Galadriel and make the necessary arrangements. In the mean time you should rest yourself. I can sense the depths of your fatigue from here. *  
  
*Thank you, my lord. *  
  
Nurael sighed glad to finally have her mind to herself again. She wondered how they managed to stay sane without any mental privacy.  
  
*It becomes easier over time, Nurael. * The amused voice of the Lady Galadriel brushed her mind. *You learn to erect barriers that allow you to be selective of those voices you wish to hear. *  
  
Nurael jerked erect. *My lady, I meant no disrespect. *  
  
*None was noted. I do try to respect the privacy of my people and only intrude when necessary. Lord Elrond has informed us of your desire to return to Imladris as soon as possible. Do you find the prospect of dealing with the March Warden so daunting that you must flea to safety there? *  
  
*My lady, you surely know my reasons. I do not doubt that even as I shared his memories, he shared mine. I know you said he would remember little of such interaction, but he is strong willed and I dare not risk that the sight of me will allow him to bring them back so soon after dealing with them. While it looks like our efforts have met with success, can we really risk making him doubt himself again? When he has had time to show that he has indeed recovered, if then you and your lord still would welcome me back, I would be happy to return. *  
  
Galadriel sighed. *Very well, penneth, regretfully we will agree, although it does seem poor payment for the return of our March Warden to do so. When you return we will have an escort…. *  
  
*My lady. * Nurael interrupted. *Forgive me, but I would depart directly from here in the morning. Surly one of your guards can escort me to the boundary on the nearby fences. I can provide some relief for the healer currently there while I wait until an escort can accompany me to one of the outer villages near the border of Imladris. From there I can make my way safely to the last homely house. I know the area well from my duties as a travelling healer. *  
  
*What of your things that remain behind? *  
  
Nurael bowed her head. *If you would grant me one final favor, my lady. Mistress Neinor is an old friend of my family. If she is willing I would ask her to pack my things and see to their storage until I can arrange for their transport back to Imladris. *  
  
*Nurael, it is little enough to ask and I will gladly see it all done. *  
  
*I thank you my lady.  
  
*Be prepared to leave at the sixth hour. Travelling will be easier during the cool of morning. *  
  
*I will be ready. *  
  
Nurael slept badly and awakened in a distracted mood. Thankfully, she had prepared her travel pack the night before. Her medical bag was fully stocked and her weapons ready. There remained little else needed in additional preparations. She would be ready to assume what duties were needed both on the fences and later when she reached the village.  
  
After dressing and eating a simple breakfast, she took the time to thank each of the retainers and guards for their assistance then returned to her patient. After preparing his last application of the potion she roused him and coax him to take it followed by a light breakfast of juice, sliced fruit and cereal then allowed him to fall back into his deep sleep.  
  
Nurael sat silently watching him until hearing the sounds of her escort below. Aroused from her reverie, she slipped to her knees beside him and gently stroked his face with gentle fingers.  
  
“You will always be my golden warrior, you stubborn elf. And yes you fascinate me. I hope that you will now be able to find some peace and contentment. Find someone you can trust and share yourself with. Trust in your judgement and believe in your family. Above all believe in yourself. “  
  
She leaned down and kissed his brow in farewell then after hesitating sought his mouth and kissed him longingly with all her pent up passion. She was startled when strong arms enveloped her and pulled her down against his hard chest. Haldir returned her kiss with equal passion. When at last she freed herself she cover her mouth with her trembling fingers and stared at him in shock. In spite of his response, he remained locked in his deep sleep. Struggling to her feet, she backed away and stared at him in dismay.  
  
“Healer, are you ready to depart?” The voice of her escort drifted up from below distracting her momentarily.  
  
“Yes, I will join you shortly.“  
  
She turned back to the sleeping March Warden. “Farewell Haldir, you will always rest in my heart.” She whispered, turned, and was gone.  
  
It was early the following morning before Haldir awoke. He lay quietly for some time collecting his thoughts and taking stock of his feelings and physical state. Surprisingly with the exception of some stiffness in his muscles, he felt good. In fact, he felt wonderful! He would have to thank the Healer for her care. He smiled wickedly in anticipation just how he would express his thanks. Stretching slowly and gracefully like a great golden lion, he left the divan he had occupied for nearly a week and grimace with disgust at the taste in his mouth. He removed clean clothing from his pack and slipped on a light short robe over his sleeping pants before emerging into the silence of the main room.  
  
He glanced over at the curtain that covered the alcove where Nurael slept and frowned. Usually she was moving about the room by now, straightening up or relaxing with a book until their breakfast was served. No doubt, he thought, she was recovering from the efforts of his treatment and he was happy to let her rest. Meanwhile he would seek the pool below for a brisk swim, bath and don fresh clothes before returning to join her for breakfast. Satisfied with his plan of action he left the talan and cheerfully greeted an ellon working quietly about the garden.  
  
“Good morning March Warden, you are much improved and in very bright humor this morning.”  
  
Haldir stopped and smiled broadly. “It is a beautiful morning and it is easy to feel alive.” Breathing deeply of the clean sharp air, he waved and headed towards the pool.  
  
Completing his ablutions, he returned to the talan feeling ravenous and eager to join Nurael for breakfast. Entering the main room he frowned when he noted the table set for one and the continuing silence. Across the room Nurael’s alcove remained closed and silent. Crossing swiftly to the curtain he swept it aside and froze when he found it empty. He turned as the retainer entered with the breakfast tray and began to set it out on the prepared table.  
  
“Has the Healer risen early this morning?” He demanded.  
  
The retainer turned and addressed him respectfully. “No March Warden. She departed early yesterday after completing your treatment.”  
  
“Yesterday?” He sat down on a nearby stool, shock covering his usually stoic face. “Did she say why or where she was going? Do you expect her to return soon?”  
  
“Yes, she departed yesterday shortly after dawn in the company of one of our guards, March Warden. I expect he will return soon and will be able to tell you of her destination.” With that he bowed slightly and withdrew.  
  
“Thank you.” Dazed at the news Haldir responded absently to the departing figure.  
  
She had completed her task and departed before even bidding him goodbye. He remained deep in thought for some time picking at the food. Bits and pieces of memory floated back to him, a hand tucked in his… words of encouragement… and a kiss that played over and over again in his mind. He wished he could make sense of it all.  
  
*Good morning, March Warden. It is good to know you are well on the road to recovery. *  
  
*My Lady, she is gone. *  
  
*But of course she is. When a healer is finished with one patient they move on to the next one who needs their care. *  
  
He pushed back from the table, his features becoming set in the implacable expression his warriors knew so well and would take great care to avoid or placate. *She was not finished here my lady, she has more to accomplish before I have no further need of her care. *  
  
Galadriel smothered a smile and glanced over at the relaxed figure of her hervenn lounging beside her in their bed. Returning her look questioningly he quickly joined her in the mind link with Haldir.  
  
*This is most strange, Haldir. She was quite specific she had completed your treatment and that after a few weeks of relaxation you were free to resume the full duties of your post. What else can there be that would require her additional attention?“  
  
He remained silent while he considered his words. Very carefully he addressed his ruler. *My lady, while I am most grateful for your concern, I would prefer to deal the healer in this matter my self. Will you not tell me where I can find her?”  
  
*I will consider your request, but in the mean time please remain there and enjoy all of the comforts of the retreat. Your well-being is of the utmost importance to us. *  
  
Haldir ground his teeth at her pronouncement, but bowed to her command. *It will be my pleasure to do so my lady. *  
  
*Farewell Haldir. * Her sweet warm voice swept over him and he remained seemingly unaware of her amusement.  
  
*Farewell my lady. *  
  
Celeborn laughed at his wife’s smug look. She was well pleased with the success of her plotting. “You do not really expect him to remain there alone stewing in his own juices, do you, meleth nin?”  
  
“Of course not, I expect he will go after her before the end of the day.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“When Haldir tracks a quarry, they never escape. I believe we will be celebrating the union of our March Warden and his healer before too long.”  
  
Celeborn chuckled and pulled his beautiful hervess over his body then skillfully removed the sheer nightdress she barely wore. As his hands wandered over her lush curves he grinned up at her wickedly. “Shall we renegotiate the terms of my surrender again, meleth nin?”  
  
She adjusted her body astride his powerful loins and stroked his growing arousal with the growing damp of her feminine core and sighed as he slid home. “One should always be generous in victory, my lord.“  
  
He moved slowly at first, and then as their mutual fires built he thrust more powerfully. Galadriel met each with one of her own, riding him hard. Suddenly stiffening as her climax hit she collapsed on him her body pulsing around the turgid heat of his shaft. With a quick twist of his body he rolled above her and thrust deeply with increasing speed until he too climaxed and spilled his seed into her. Collapsing in turn against her, he buried his face, laughing against the curve of her throat. “I am willing to continue the negotiations until you are satisfied with the results my lady.”  
  
She tightened her arms about her beloved lord joining in his laughter and wiggling contentedly as he continued to nibble his way from throat to sensitive ear to the tender nipples of full soft breasts.  
  
“As I said my lord, one should always be generous in victory.”  
  
“Ah, meleth nin, I love you.”  
  
She smiled up at him and capturing handfuls of his hair she pulled him down in a passionate kiss.


	23. The Quarry Is Sighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Now that the parade of warriors had slowed with many of them returning to their duties on the fences, Nurael had time to pause and look over at her companion healer Rian in dismay. “How do you put up with such childish complaints? I have never seen such exaggerated conditions in all my life.”  
  
Rian looked at her and chuckled. “I fear the cause is more closely linked lower in their bodies than their heads. We have not had an elleth healer for several decades. One so young and attractive is bound to stir up some excitement.”  
  
She paused in her task of returning the unused medical supplies to the storage cabinet on the wall. Momentarily nonplussed she nodded then sighed. “I should have known. When I traveled to the various outer villages in Imladris it was never a problem because most of the patients were all from families. When I travelled with the patrols, it was for shorter periods and so they had opportunities to see sweethearts and wives fairly often. I suppose the warriors here are pretty restricted as to what areas they must patrol and to the length of their tour of duty.”  
  
Rian nodded, “Four months are not impossible to live with but it does grow tiresome for them when there is little change to the routine. Anything that occurs outside of it is quick to catch their attention or stir up excitement”  
  
“But there are ellyth wardens, surely the sight of an elleth is not that unusual?”  
  
“No, but familiarity breeds a certain level of under appreciation for differences between them. You penneth, are fresh meat.”  
  
Nurael shook her head in disgust. “Well, I hope this doesn’t last for the rest of my stay here. I have no interest in such silly games.”  
  
“Ah, you have a mate?”  
  
“No, but there is one I care for a great deal.”  
  
“Perhaps it would be helpful if I were to spread the word that your heart is already engaged. It might slow the attentions of some of the more aggressive ones if they thought a jealous lover might challenge their attentions towards you.”  
  
Nurael grinned, “The only way that would work if he were to show up and make a public announcement to claim me.”  
  
“Is that a possibility?”  
  
She shook her head laughing ruefully, “About as possible as the March Warden himself showing up to do so.”  
  
“Mae govannen, Healer.”  
  
Nurael froze and closed her eyes at the sound of a very familiar voice.  
  
“March Warden, this is a most unexpected visit.” Rian moved swiftly to welcome Haldir who was sitting at the top of the ladder giving entrance to the healer’s talan. “We had no word that you were expected.”  
  
“I am here unofficially and merely passing through, Healer Rian. I was informed that recent incidents had required additional medical support. I thought it prudent to check and see if any other action was required to make sure that you had what was needed.”  
  
“Hannon le, March Warden, your concern is much appreciated but all has been dealt with. We were lucky to receive the services of a visiting healer on her way back to Imladris who agreed to spend time here until an escort could be arranged to accompany her the rest of the way. That has provided me much needed relief.”  
  
“ Then everything is most satisfactory? I only ask because I overheard your associate mentioned something about the March Warden himself showing up to do so. If my assistance is needed, then do not hesitate to ask.”  
  
Nurael did not turn to face him but continued to busily resupply the cabinet. She shuddered inwardly hearing the undisguised danger in his voice.  
  
“It was but a casual comment March Warden. When word of a new and attractive healer went the rounds of the warriors we were suddenly inundated with a number of minor injuries requiring her attention. I merely suggested that if it were known that she had been claimed by a mate or a sweet heart already, there would be fewer such demands for her attention.”  
  
There was a long silence as the March Warden turned his attention towards her, then the deep voice casually asked, “And has the new healer been so claimed?” Nurael could feel Haldir’s icy blue eyes burning into the back of her head.  
  
Rian glanced between the both of them puzzled by the undercurrent of tension. He hesitated and continued thoughtfully studying Nurael’s stiff back, “I do not believe so, although there would appear to be someone that she cares for. It would certainly be helpful if he were to appear.”  
  
“Well Healer Rian, perhaps if she would share his name it could be arranged.” He rose effortlessly from the entrance and stalked catlike across the talan to stand behind her. “Healer, will you reveal the name?’ He asked softly his deep voice provoking and caressing her both at the same time, “I am most desirous of rendering aid in this matter.”  
  
Nurael sensed his challenge for what it was and clamped down hard on the shudders that that threatened to rack her body. She would show no weakness! She would not allow herself to give in to him!  
  
“Hannon le, March Warden, but I have no wish to trouble someone of your importance with such a trivial matter. I am only stopping here for a short time and am well able to deal with it on my own.” Nurael replied stonily. She continued to restock the supply cabinet from the baskets of unused items refusing to turn and address him directly.  
  
“It is no trivial matter if my wardens are making a nuisance of themselves when they should be paying attention to their duties, Healer.”  
  
Rian smiled. He was not dense. He could see which way the wind was blowing. Nurael was suddenly going to find her self well protected from the attention of other ellyn when word of the March Warden’s interest spread. Icy blue eyes met grey ones and with a nod of his head, Rian quietly left the talan.  
  
Haldir tilted his head slightly forward and to the side of her head “Nurael?” he asked softly, his warm breath caressing her ear and cheek. He gently lifted an errant tress of silver blond hair back over her tense shoulder.  
  
Gathering her courage, she turned only to falter as she found herself face to face with him. His blue eyes bore down into hers seeking answers, answers she was not prepared to give him.  
  
“Why are you here, March Warden? You were instructed to relax and enjoy some time off.” She forced out through gritted teeth.  
  
He slowly smiled with satisfaction, his eyes a cool ice blue. He knew well his effect on ellyth and she was no different, just more stubborn. “I am relaxing … and enjoying my time off. I have been seeing old friends, enjoying the sights and …doing some hunting.”  
  
Nurael suppressed a shiver. She did not think he meant he was hunting yrch.  
  
“Nontheless, you have no business here.”  
  
“Are you not forgetting something?”  
  
She frowned at him. “No.”  
  
“I am March Warden of the Golden Woods, and as such I am exactly where I should be.”  
  
She raised her chin defiantly; “You cannot resume those duties until you are released from your treatment.”  
  
“It seems my healer released me before she departed. Therefore I believe that allows me to resume them.” A half smile hung on full sinuous lips.  
  
  
“Very well then, you should return to Caras Galadon to receive your reinstatement from the Lady.”  
  
A cocky grin lit his face, “I intend to, but there are a few matters that I intend to deal with first.” His eyes left no doubt she was one of them!  
  
“They are no concern of mine, I completed what was required before I left the Retreat.” She shrugged and turned back to the wall cabinet.  
  
Haldir moved closer crowding her against the shelves. “That surprises me Healer, I seem to remember a very passionate kiss and some words that would indicate other wise.”  
  
She whirled quickly with difficulty and found herself pinned between his arms where he leaned against the cabinet. “That is impossible, you were…” She was silenced as he bent and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. His arms moved slowly but inexorably to enclose her now trembling body. When she did not resist he pulled her close and deepened the kiss his tongue beginning a one sided duel that soon coaxed a small flame from hers before erupted into an all consuming demand. Her hands soon tangled in his hair and she strained against him her breasts growing tender and sensitive to the rough fabric of his cloak and tunic. She shivered when his arousal harden and pressed into her stomach.  
  
For what seemed like hours his mouth and hands explored every part of her body they could reach. The tunic she wore provided very little protection against the heat that was slowly building where ever they touched . When Haldir pulled away, he was breathing heavily and a look of rising passion darkening his face. Through heavily lidded eyes he studied her reaction and was pleased with the progress of his seduction, he glanced about the talan seeking a more comfortable spot to continue. Locating a small room off the back he nodded silently towards it. She lowered her head so that he would not see the sheen of tears in her eyes and allowed him to pull her towards the room that was in fact a small sleeping chamber used by the healer on duty.  
  
“Wait here, mil tithen, I will pull the ladder up to prevent any interruptions.”  
  
“As if anyone would dare interrupt the March Warden’s pleasures.” She muttered ruefully to herself through the tears she could no longer hold in. She had no doubts that everyone knew what was going on in the healing talan right then and it was not medicinal.  
  
Nurael could no longer fight herself and her own longing. She knew that it was to be payback time now for all her earlier supposed transgressions. At least the payment he demanded was something she wanted desperately to give him. It was just too bad that he would settle for only a night or two when she wanted to give him all of them. At least she would have this one time to store away in her memories during all the rest of the empty years ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
elleth-female elf  
ellyth-female elves  
penneth-young one  
mae govannen-well met  
hannon le-thank you  
mil tithen-little love


	24. The Quarry Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

Evening had quietly spread across the vale and blanketed it in deepening shadows. Nurael entered the small room and poured water into the basin that sat on a table just to the side of the doorway. Quickly washing her face and hands she dried them with a small towel. She sat down on the narrow bed glad for the growing darkness that would hide her tears and waited with mixed fear and elation for her soon to be lover. She smiled wryly to herself. Haldir usually did not bother with ellyth like her, preferring the more experienced ones who knew and accepted his rules for engagement thus causing little concern for misunderstood intentions. He was going to be very surprised when he took her. She prayed that the Valar would give her the strength to survive afterwards.  
  
She looked up when he entered the room and caught her breath. The small room was filled with the power he unconsciously wore and projected so easily. Even without the trappings of his rank, he was impressive. Physically he was one of the most beautiful elves she had ever known. It was not the refined and somewhat delicate beauty of the elves of Imladris, but the more spare muscular golden beauty and grace of the Lothlorien warrior honed by the use of the bows they carried and the tactics that demanded the strength to move through the treetops and cover long distances on foot through rough ground cover swiftly and silently. He moved with the sinuous leashed power of one of the great cats. His confidence and arrogance came more from knowing he had already proved himself repeatedly both as a warrior and a leader then a self induced idea of his worth. He was the best of the best and he radiated it. She swallowed hard, now she was his prey, and he intended feasting on her.  
  
Haldir studied the slight figure of the elleth that for some strange reason had haunted his dreams both as nightmares and tantalizing desires for decades. She had been both hin and elleth and he had puzzled over that for he had not seen or known of her after she and her family had left the Golden Woods to settle in Imladris. She was not as beautiful as some of the ellyth that he had known, but her spirit and courage shown in the depths of her green eyes that reminded him of the hidden pools of the forest reflecting the occasional rays of the sun as it penetrated the forest canopy. Her hair was a waterfall of moonbeams he wanted to catch and hold in his hands. Her responses to his touch had shown she was not indifferent to him and he was both amused and impressed with her stubborn resistance to his attentions.  
  
During the recent time that she had inadvertently shared his mind he had found himself entangled with hers and he had not forgotten the discovery of her feelings for him. He remembered, too, her taking control of the process away from the Lady and more amazingly the Lady allowing it. He remembered as well with awe the support and encouragement she had given him even as he fought her all the way. But most of all he remembered a kiss filled with deep longing and a tenderly offered piece of advice that expected no reparation from him in return. He understood her reluctance to be just one more ellyth in his bed and he wondered what her reaction was going to be when he revealed his full intentions to her.  
  
“Nurael, I will not be put off, I intend to have you, For far too long have you lain like a thorn under my skin. I need to remove that irritation.” He paused. “I know you desire me and I promise you will not regret sharing my bed. My skills as a lover have never proven a disappointment to my lovers.“  
  
“You really are an arrogant bastard.” She said as they reached for each other.  
  
He smiled. “I know.”  
  
Haldir undressed her swiftly pulling the tunic over her head and stripping her leggings and short boots off efficiently before removing his own boots and tunic. She stopped him as he reached for the laces of his leggings and undid them herself. Kneeling in front of him, she drew them down awkwardly, pausing when his elf hood thrust proudly out before her face. Its size was impressive and she had momentary doubts about her ability to accommodate him.  
  
He watched with amusement when her eyes widen as she took in the full glory of his sex.  
  
“Do I please you, Healer?” he chuckled.  
  
“Does it matter March Warden? You have made your intentions clear no matter what my desires are.” She replied tartly. “I have no doubts that you will give me pleasure Haldir, I just have no desire to be one of your long  
line of conquests.”  
  
He reached out for a handful of her hair and gently pulled her head towards his throbbing shaft. “I would have you enjoy it.”  
  
She sighed and tentatively reached for him. “I will, the regrets will come later.”  
  
His reply was lost in a sudden gasp as the soft touch of lips and a heated moist mouth enveloped the engorged tip of his shaft. Her tongue laved its pulsing sides and gently sucked the soft sensitive sacks below that jerked in response. There was no shyness in her touch and his hands soon tangled themselves in her hair to steady her head as he began to thrust more impatiently into her mouth. That her touch resulted in such intense pleasure so rapidly startled him. As he felt his loins tighten in anticipation of his climax he withdrew reluctantly.  
  
“Your mouth is most pleasing Healer, but I have other plans for us and I would prefer to concentrate on our mutual pleasure first.”  
  
He pulled her up and momentarily stopped. “You have made me burn ever since we returned from Imladris.” Twisting about he laid her on the bed and followed her down landing heavily across her body. His mouth traced eager wet paths on her throat and up to the delicate point of an ear. Whimpering she move under him, gasping at his nips and soft kisses and the feel of his aroused shaft riding up across her belly.  
  
“Haldir, please, I want…” she pleaded.  
  
“What Healer, …what do you want?” He teased her mouth licking and pulling at her lips with soft bits and thrusting tongue. Small pearls of cum began to dampen the trail of his shaft across her abdomen.  
  
“Mmmmm, March Warden, I burn too!” she moaned and captured his head, tangling her hands in his long golden hair. Pulling him down to her chest, she arched her back and thrust her aching breasts up towards him. Sighing with pleasure when he concentrated his attentions she offered first one rosy nipple then the other.  
  
His hands were busy too as they stroked her thighs and abdomen. Threading his fingers through the soft curls at the apex of her legs he found the treasure hidden there and began a teasing stroke drawing shudders from her. Smiling he explored further finding the opening to her feminine core even as he tugged at a nipple with hungry lips. With gentle coaxing he urged her legs apart and slipped a finger into her narrow channel. She was damp and tight. Adding a second finger to the first, he started to stroke in and out in a counter rhythm to his suckling pulls on her nipples.  
  
Nurael soon found herself bucking under him as the heat built flashing between her tender breasts and womb. Clenching his shoulders she gasped at its rising intensity.  
  
As he felt her hips began to thrust back against his fingers, his own shaft began to jerk and pulse rapidly with his building need. Once more covering her body he parted her thighs with a nudge of his leg. Positioning himself he entered her slowly…. And froze when he reached her maiden’s barrier.  
  
“You are untouched!” he exclaimed in shock.  
  
“Yes, but do not be concerned. It will not be a problem for long.”  
  
Before he could withdraw, she wrapped her legs around his powerful thighs and pulled him back within the circle of her arms. Pushing her hips up sharply, she forced him deep within her breaking through the barrier. Surprised by her action he hesitated but a moment before he claimed her mouth swallowing her gasps of pain and waited unmoving until he felt her relax.  
  
“Ah meleth nin, why did not you tell me. I would have been more gentle.” He spoke softly against her ear. When he found himself fully seated within her he began a slow gentle thrusting stopping every so often to allow her to adjust to the feel of his shaft. Fascinated, he watched her eyes as they changed color, a gold shimmer emerging from the green to blaze up at him.  
  
Her channel was tight, hot, and wet and her eager responses sent his blood charging through his veins. As she neared her own climax she began a sobbing chant.  
  
“Yes, Yes, Yes,” and bucked hard against his thrusts. He felt the swift building of his own and responded by thrusting more rapidly, his juices exploding into her womb when he climaxed. With a final thrust he collapsed against her soft body, cocooning her with his own. He buried his face in the mass of her hair and nuzzled her ear.  
  
“Why Nurael? Why did you not tell me?” He repeated his earlier question.  
  
She sighed, “You would have run the other way as fast as possible had you known, and we would never have finished this thing between us. Now we will be able to return to our own lives and you will no longer have to worry about me being a thorn in your side.”  
  
He shook his head. “You will always be a thorn meleth nin.  
  
Before she had time to consider the implications of that comment, he kissed her passionately. She was soon lost in a fog of passion and pleasure as he renewed his assault on her senses. Throughout the night he sought all her points of pleasure and tenderly continued to awaken her passion. No position was ignored and towards the first light of dawn she found herself astride his powerful thighs riding him as he thrust powerfully and deeply up into her. Once more brought to completion she relaxed boneless across his sweat slick body.  
  
For a long quiet time they lay quietly together Nurael’s head tucked into the curve of his shoulder and neck and her hands splayed across his chest. Haldir held her loosely with one arm while he stroked her hair absently with his hand. Sighing he gently squeezed her waist.  
  
“Nurael, we have much to discuss. This is not finished.”  
  
She twisted her face to look at him startled. His eyes bore into hers before he once again kissed her passionately and grinned up at her. “You are not just one of them, meleth nin, you are the last one.”  
  
Shocked, she raised up and stared down at him, her eyes like saucers, and her mouth open in total disbelief.  
  
“Today, I intend to publicly stake my claim!” He paused, suddenly uncertain. “You said to find someone I could trust and share myself with. To trust in my own judgment. I have never shared anything before as I have with you. You know both the best and the worst of me. Will you share yourself with me in return.“  
  
Finally realizing he was serious, she frowned at him. “Unless this is a very bad dream, I thought that was what we had been doing.”  
  
“That was physical and most satisfying, but I seek much more than that from you. I need you to become a part of me here.” He touched her forehead gently. “Last night was something to remember you by if I failed to convince you to stay.”  
  
At that she groaned and buried her face against his shoulder.  
  
“Nurael?” He questioned anxiously.  
  
She lifted herself again and glared at him through tears. “You will always be my golden warrior, you stubborn elf. And yes, I will join with you. I have never desired anything more.” She paused. “Are you very sure of this Haldir? After all this time, are you sure I am the one you truly want?”  
  
His hands cupped her chin tenderly, “Oh yes my Healer, you are definitely the one I want and need. Who else would dare to keep the March Warden in line when he gets too big for his leggings?”  
  
She giggled and squirmed against his lower body. “I think he might be getting a bit uppity again now.”  
  
With a chuckle he pulled her back down and rolled above her. “Then Healer, you had best take him in hand and see if you can cure him of that swollen head!”  
  
  
  
  
elleth-female elf  
ellyth-female elves  
penneth-young one  
hin-child  
meleth nin-my love


	25. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nurael is an old playmate that grew up with Haldir's younger brothers. He remembers her as something of a pest who delighted in bedevilling him and is unprepared for the mature self-possessed elleth he encounters when she returns to Lothlorien after training as a healer in Imladris. She regards the brothers with amused tolerance and Haldir with detached coolness. Neither Haldir nor the younger ellons suspect she had been infatuated with Haldir while younger and she is not about to reveal her deepening affection for him as an adult.

The sound of movement from the outer chamber of the healing talan gently chased the tendrils of sleep from Nurael’s mind and she stretched in contentment. She flinched as muscles protested the unaccustomed activity they had experienced during the previous night and calling attention to the fact she was alone. There was a moment of unease as she wondered if she had fallen victim to Haldir’s blandishments and he had departed having won the victory. The voice of the healer Rian answered by the deeper commanding voice of the March Warden eased her concerns. As a third voice joined in she smiled and sat up pushing aside the cover. She paused clutching the fabric with both hands when she recognized it as the cloak he had worn the day before.  
  
“March Warden, we are pleased you will remain here for a few days. The hunting should be good.”  
  
She recognized the voice of Thlindae the group leader responsible for patrolling that portion of the fences.  
  
“I thank you meldir, but I have completed my hunting and am here for another reason.”  
  
There was silence for a moment then Thlindae chuckled. “Ah, I see you have been pursuing our very beautiful visiting healer and will now take the time to enjoy her charms.”  
  
The deeper voice of the March Warden replied dangerously in soft tones. “Meldir, I like not the implications in your voice. The Healer is my betrothed and I would not have her insulted in such a way.”  
  
Thlindae blinked suddenly aware of the danger he faced. “No...no…no such insult was intended March Warden. I was not aware of the lady’s standing in your affection. We had not received word of your betrothal.”  
  
“You know now, and I suggest you let others know she is spoken for.”  
  
“Of course, March Warden,“ There was the sound of a hasty exit and then silence.  
  
Rian choked back his amusement. “I don’t believe I have ever seen him quite so disconcerted, March Warden. While I am sure Nurael will be gratified by the protection you have offered, surely it was not necessary to make such a declaration. I have found her quite capable of handling the over eager ellon here.”  
  
“I was not simply offering Nurael my protection, Healer, she has done me the honor of agreeing to bond with me.”  
  
Rian studied Haldir’s icy glare and then nodded. “Then I offer you my sincerest felicitations for your happiness. As well as an excellent healer she is a most caring and kind elleth. I could have wished for no better mate for her than you. But I do ask you to be more patient with those who will find it somewhat surprising that our March Warden has finally succumbed to the whiles of an elleth. Your reputation is well known and will cause many to question the news.”  
  
Nurael stood behind the curtain that covered the door, happiness bubbling up through her faer. He had indeed made his claim!  
  
Though she had made little noise, Haldir had heard her. He turned from Rian and stopped just outside the door. “Meleth nin,” he called softly. “Are you dressed?”  
  
She grinned looking down at her nude figure covered only with his cloak. “No, but I will need to go to my talan and gather fresh clothes before visiting the bathing pool.”  
  
He sensed her amusement and chuckled. “Then I had best escort you. The thought that others might look upon that which is now for my eyes only is a most disturbing thought!”  
  
  
Nurael blinked, momentarily surprised, and then realized he was teasing her. She giggled and pulled aside the curtain drawing him back into the small room. Slipping her arms around his neck she drew his face down and kissed him thoroughly. As he tightened his arms around her in return, she tilted her head and grinned up. “I see you do have a humor after March Warden. I was beginning to think you would never find it.”  
  
He returned the kiss and tightened his hold with one arm and slid the other down to caress a sweetly curve globe. “If I have found it, Mistress Healer it is because you pulled it from its hiding place.”  
  
Looking over his shoulder at Rian who was watching them both with a great deal of amusement Haldir raised an eyebrow questioningly and nodded towards the entrance ladder. Rian smirked and nodded back, swiftly departing the talan. Nureal and Haldir looked at each other and grinned as they heard his voice notifying the waiting ellon that the healing talan would be closed for the day and any serious needs would be tended over at the cooking tent. Haldir’s eyes darkened as he swept her up in his arms and crossed to the bed.  
  
“Healer, there is still much to do in preparation for our return to Caras Galadon, but I will attend to that later today.”  
  
She smiled as he laid her down with great care, pulling aside the cloak to take in the glories of her feminine form. He frowned when he noted a bruise on her hip. He glanced up at her face worriedly.  
  
“Did I do that?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, I think it happened when I bumped up against the storage cabinet.”  
  
“I will never ever do anything to hurt you again.” Kneeling beside the bed he nuzzled it and covered the bruise with kisses. Nurael’s hip jerked in response and she pulled him up to lie against her there in the narrow bed.  
  
“There are bound to be times when we do things that will hurt the other ind nin, the idea is not to do it deliberately and to prevent any pain when we can.”  
  
She slipped a hand between them and gently stroked his hardening arousal. “For instance, it would seem this is something that needs to be cared for else it cause you much pain! Your healer would advise the immediate removal of all clothes so that she can treat it more effectively.”  
  
His eyes darkened from its customary icy blue to a dark sapphire as he responded to her touch. With a wolfish grin he stood up and quickly removed his tunic, boots and leggings and returned to the bed taking her swiftly. She gasped at the suddenness then wrapped her legs about his thighs sighing as he plunged home again and again.  
  
“March Warden, you still seem to think you are in charge!”  
  
He stopped thrusting and took her mouth in a possessive kiss. When he raised his face from hers he stared down and said quite seriously, “I am, but I am willing to cede command to you when you desire.”  
  
She grinned pulling him back. “We will discuss that later, right now you need to attend to business.”  
  
Snorting with amusement he began anew his thrusting and nuzzled her neck and the sweet planes of her breasts. “Your wish is my command, lirimaer.” And he returned to accomplishing his duties with a will.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Galadriel cuddled up to her sleeping hervenn and smiled as his arms willingly enclosed her body. She nuzzled his ear that emerged from the wealth of his hair.  
  
“Ah, ind nin, this is a most pleasant way to awaken.” He chuckled and stretched.  
  
“My lord is easily pleased these days.” She purred as she felt the stirrings of his lower region.  
  
“When one is offered such a feast ind nin, one can neither resist or complain.” He responded through his sleepy grin.  
  
She laughed and rolled above him seating herself firmly upon his hardened shaft. With a wicked wiggle she began a ride that would be the envy of any Rohan warrior. Celeborn’s desire soon matched her own and with a grin he rolled over pulling her underneath him without severing their union. Galadriel wrapped her arms and legs about him holding him momentarily still.  
  
“Ai, meleth nin, you have aroused the beast in me. Now it is I who must ride the wind!”  
  
Galadriel reached up with tender hands and pushed back the tangle of her lord’s silver hair. “Then, meleth nin, let me be your saddle for no other has given me such pleasure and love as I have found with you!”  
  
With equally tender caresses, he began to drive them both to completion. “Ai, my golden lady, you are always my desire and love. Though we have shared many years, you still make me feel like a youth in love for the first time and arouse my hunger for you again and again.”  
  
“My lord...” Her cry echoed through the royal talan as she came hard followed by the gasps of Celeborn as he followed her down both of them breathing hard.  
  
As they lay entangled, his face buried in the lush vale of her pink tipped breasts, he nibbled their softness and licked the flushed skin. “You taste as you always have, meleth, a rich ripe sweet fruit that temps an ellon’s senses.  
  
She smiled and cupping her breasts with her hands, offered them to the worship of his lips. Purring, she pushed them into stiff peaks, “Then my lord, let your feasting begin.” He growled and began a serious pursuit of them his attention once more arousing a mutual hunger between them both.  
  
It was a while later when he relaxed with her enfolded in his arms, that Galadriel began to laugh and buried her face in his neck. “Ind nin?“ He questioned gently lifting her chin.  
  
“It is Haldir, meleth, he has pursued Nurael as I predicted, but he has also declared himself much sooner than I expected. Even now he is enjoying the successful delights of his hunt and they will soon be returning to Caras Galadon.”  
  
Celeborn’s deep voice joined in her laughter. “Then a wedding will not be far behind. I will commission the making of their rings and you had best let Elrond know she will not be returning to Imladris after all! Her family will want to journey here for the ceremonies. Maenestad will be glad to know he has not lost his new healer even before she had her first tour on the fences.”  
  
“I am grateful that our March Warden has recovered. I suspect we will have to provide a larger talan as well. I will have her things removed from storage and sent over later.”  
  
“Will not his current talan do, meleth?”  
  
“Not for long, I foresee an increase to our subjects in the near future.”  
  
They exchanged mutual pleased looks.  
  
“That can wait until later, my lord. There will be some time before they return and I have other things that require my immediate attention.” She looked up at him through lowered lashes.  
  
He grinned at her subtle hint. “Is it something I can assist with? The Lord of the Galadrim is most concerned that all of his subjects are satisfied.”  
  
“His lady agrees.” She purred. And all was still for some time as the Lord and his Lady attended to business.  
  
  
Meldir-friend (male)  
Elleth-female elf  
Faer-spirit/soul  
Meleth nin-my love, beloved  
Ind nin-my heart  
Lirimaer-lovely one  
Hervenn-husband  
  
  
Thlindae-Thin shadow


End file.
